Battle and Peace
by AnnaBlair
Summary: This story is inspired by the movie 300. It starts with the birth of Leonidas' & Gorgo's son. It includes chapters of their lives and the policy that lies behind the everyday happenings in Sparta. The story begins 10 years prior to the battle at Hot Gates
1. The birth

A battle.

It sounded like a battle. It had been hours now and the moans and screams grew louder and louder, becoming more frequent.

He was calm.

This was not his battle to fight. He did not pace the hallway, he stood still, waiting. He had been in war before. Part of him was fascinated with the sounds, while the rest of him wanted them to finally come to an end. He had never imagined that the very sounds of giving life were actually so similar to the sounds of taking life.

He didn't worry.

She was strong and possessed a stamina that would put many men to shame. Her screams now served the same purpose as did his whoops during battle, letting off steam. Any time now.

He was patient.

Leonidas had spent all afternoon in the smaller hallway of his house waiting for the labor to be over. He was excited in a way, but no expression of his face betrayed him to his surroundings. He was a Spartan; there was no need to show unnecessary emotions towards others. Just like he chose to speak only, if there was no other option left and even then he made sure that it wasn't too much at a time.

He was no speaker, he had never been. If Sparta was ever to be seen as a breathing human being made my the Gods themselves, then The Elder Council would be the voice of her, the Oracle would be her dazed mind and he along with all the perfectly trained Hoplites would be her arms holding sword and shield ready to fight and protect her.

Another loud moan followed by an unusual silence brought him back to the present. He set his crimson Chlamys on his shoulder, his intense gray-green glance focusing on the door that had been separating him from his wife and her servants for the past hours. He felt tension slowly creep itself into his muscles, knowing that the silence soon had to be broken. After the agonizing length of a minute, which he could not determine for sure how long it really took, but he surely felt it like an eternity different screams filled the air. This time they did not belong to her, but to the new life she had been fighting to deliver for so long.

He lifted his head as the door to their chambers opened and he was admitted in.

After entering he had to realize that if the sounds of labor were similar to cries of war than the sight before him, was definitely close to a battlefield. She lay in their bed still breathing hard, her body was bathed in perspiration, her long brown curls moist, sticking to her cheeks and shoulders and the tangled sheets around her were bloody though one of the servants was already starting to clean up.

They exchanged a short, but significant glance. She smiled at him reassuringly, nodding to the question that he now did not have to ask anymore. They were communicating in their own language that often required no actual words spoken. They were only interrupted when the elder servant stepped up to him.

-My Lord…

He looked down, to see the source of the loud and strong cries for the first time. He couldn't help, but feel the immense joy and pride that tightened his chest and made his heart skip several beats. He allowed himself a small smile as he observed the naked wriggling infant that was finally placed in his arms. He wanted to shout it out loud that the love he shared with his precious wife and the favor of the Gods presented him with a healthy and strong boy. No victory on field has ever made him feel this way. They locked glances again and his smile faded instantly. He knew it was not their time yet. Her breathing has only calmed a bit, but before she could have a look at her new born son she quickly closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

-Go…

Her voice was forced calm and low and she took a deep breath. She could not hold her child yet, not even if he was crying to be fed.

He nodded silently. No matter how he felt, that the boy was healthy and strong in his eyes, it was not his place to decide. Being King of Sparta did not make him an exception. He had to obey the same laws he was sworn to protect.

He placed his Chlamys halfway over the crying newborn and left the chambers taking long and steady steps. Only when he heard the door being closed behind him did he allow a small yet heavy sigh to escape his lips betraying his calm appearance.

With Gorgo's soft voice now drumming in his ears Leonidas left his home and headed in the dark mountain's direction, where the Chosen One of the Elder Council was already waiting for him to inspect the new born son of Sparta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road leading his way out of the city was relatively short even on foot, but with the crying infant it did seem far longer than usual. He soon left the first hill behind him and his eyes came to rest on the desolate landscape that would be his escort till the end of the journey. 'How fitting' he thought, there was no comfort for the ones, who failed to return with their child in their arms.

In the opposite direction laid the endless golden fields of corn, which were tilled by the Helots and owned by the Spartan families. He himself claimed some land as his own and he liked to spend time there every once in a while and relax, enjoy his wife's company, undisturbed, away from politics and other duties being his obligation. In this moment he wished he could lie there in one of the fields watching the sky without a worry, instead of marching through these barren lands, in the knowledge that he may have to defer to the Chosen Elder's will, even if he would have to walk this way back alone afterwards.

He narrowed his eyes as the high cliffs of the mountains soon came into view. Thankfully the child's crying ceased. Maybe he sensed that there was more at stake than him still not having been fed at all. A strong, chilly wind run down the ascent and he had to cover the child better under his Chlamys.

He felt no cold; he was immune against any sort of weather or any other kind of impact that was meant to cause him pain. Just like he never knew fear before, up until now. He wondered how it would be like to feel that warmth now filling his heart slipping out of him, leaving him empty. He picked up his pace wanting to reach the meeting point with the Elder as soon as possible.

After what seemed like hours climbing up the ascent with the child in one arm, holding himself up against the wind that beat down on both of them, he finally reached the ancient gendarme. A few moments later he focused his eyes on the man standing at the edge of the cliff. He had long white hair and beard, wearing a long white chiton, looking more of a phantom or ghost rather than a human. Their glances met and he could see the Elder's icy blue eyes boring into him, eyeing the infant he held. The Elder finally stretched his arm out and pointed a bony finger at him.

-Step up to me Leonidas! I have been waiting for you.

He nodded curtly and made the last few steps, until he was standing beside the Elder at the edge of the cliff on mount Taygetus.


	2. The inspection

The moment came and Leonidas handled the child over to the Elder, his lips were set in a straight line and he noticed his fist clench involuntary.

The inspection was very strict. There were no exceptions made. The old man took a close look at the boy, examining his appearance first. If there was any ostentatious difference at sight, then the meeting would be over the next moment. A scrutinizing sharp glance traveled over the infant searching for the slightest anomaly to be found. The Elder moved the arms and legs, checking whether they functioned correctly. He turned the child over to check it's spine and skull. This all was also a way to see the child's reactions, if it would cry out that would definitely be a strong proof of weakness. The child was wriggling, but it did not cry. Turning the boy back he gazed long into his blue eyes and at this point Leonidas knew it would be over soon. The last glance before the decision was made was there.

He felt himself tense up. He had killed many in war, the feeling of absolute power was not strange to him, but right now he felt helpless for the first time. _Little effort would be needed to break the neck of a man passed seventy… _

His fists were balled tight and he needed to hide a deep breath that was meant to calm him as much as possible. He was one of two Kings ruling over Sparta, but he never stood above law, he was meant to serve it just like any other, who lived in the valleys of Laconia.

The Elder suddenly lifted the child high in the cold air, showing it to the Gods before either throwing it down into the depths of Taygetus or returning it to the father.

Leonidas closed his eyes for a moment willing the maddening feelings that he felt getting stronger within him to stay at bay.

There was thunder and a bolt of lightning crossed the dark sky.

The Elder finally lowered his arms and the moment that decided between life and death was over.

-He is worthy to live…

Leonidas said more to himself than to the old man, who handled the child back to him.

-To live? Yes…

The Elder gave him a knowing glance and he could clearly feel the weight of it.

-To become King?

He lifted his eyes to be once again met by the icy blue stare.

-Only time will tell.

The old man motioned for him to leave. The meeting was over. He exchanged one last glance with him before turning away holding his son securely in his arms.

He couldn't help, but see the numerous small skulls and bones already gathered at the bottom of the cliffs. Some were quite aged, but some were fresh to the point of being only days old. He averted his eyes, squaring his shoulders.

The Gods made it clear, his son was meant to live, and he felt a fear slip out of him giving way to the pride that slowly returned to fill his heart.

The rain started to fall and the winds grew stronger. He lifted his Chlamys once again over the child and started climbing down the ascent. The small smile returned to his lips.


	3. Madness

On his way back to their home with his new born son in his arms he remembered the early morning clearly, when he was called upon by his brother the now late king . Like it was only yesterday...

11 months prior –

It had only been four days since Cleomenes had been allowed to return from his exile and Leonidas was not at all happy about it. Neither he nor his brothers had ever liked their half brother much and if it had not been for the threat he currently posed against the country he would have never agreed to his returning. There was something else as well that bothered him, the strong rumors considering Cleomenes' state of mind, to be correct that he was losing his sanity. He could not get valuable information at all on this matter, no one else that spent time with the king recently had been allowed to return with him and his only daughter was silent and loyal.

The prince of Sparta was escorted on this way by three elite hoplites, who he had also considered friend and whom he trusted without a second thought.

-He has ordered me to come.

Leonidas told a servant, who was blocking their way at the entrance. He gave the helot a warning glance and was admitted in only moments later. He lifted his hand signaling for the others to stay outside. He looked around the large hall not quite sure what to expect and was surprised when the only princess of Sparta entered before her father showed up. They have exchanged a brief glance, both bowing slightly in mutual respect.

-Uncle, do make it yourself comfortable.

She offered some cheese motioning for him to sit. He noted that she did not make direct eye contact with him, though he truly found liking in the dark deer brown color of her eyes.

-I am not here for small talk Gorgo.

He stated, but she ignored his remark and put the wooden plate down in front of him. He watched her carefully, seeing that she did look quite nervous._ Odd_ knowing that she had always been calm and patient. Princess Gorgo of Sparta was very clever, more intelligent than many men he had known, keen witted and strangely wise considering her age. Whatever was now bothering her needed to be of significance. She looked around twice before she finally stopped in front of him as if she was afraid of some unknown threat within her own home. She seemed considering for a moment whether to talk to him not and that made him curious.

-I need to tell you something…

She started wetting her lips looking around one more time before finally meeting his gaze. She folded her arms in front of her chest like she was cold and for the first time Leonidas could see a trace of fear in his niece's brown eyes.

-I am not sure, but I believe that…

She paused and he had bend down slightly getting closer to her as she lowered her voice. Gorgo was about to continue when a loud call rang out from behind, catching both of them off guard.

-MY DEAR BROTHER!

Leonidas looked up seeing his half brother for the first time in months. He looked older than he remembered, worn, his hair and beard unkempt, his Chlamys looking creased and even dirty. His surprise was so great at the sight that he did not notice Gorgo fleeting away from his side like a startled bird when her father entered. The next time he turned back to her she was already standing close by her father's side looking down at her feet. That was something else he had never seen before, and at first he did not want to believe it, but now taking her all in he was sure of it: _she is afraid. _Somehow the sight of Cleomenes alerted his senses and out of instinct he touched his xiphos that was covered by his earth colored cloak.

-I was wondering what was taking you so long! I had my doubts, but I realized that my honorable brother would never go against his king, would he?

Leonidas choose not to answer at first; he still couldn't believe that Cleomenes was putting such a shame on himself and along with that on the name of their dynasty.

-What do you want?

He asked, feeling a sort of anger slowly washing over him.

-I DEMAND respect, even from you, and I want ANSWERS!

The king screamed like he was out his mind. Leonidas was now looking at him in disdain.

-Respect?

He eyed the king of Sparta up and down.

-Why should I respect a dirty old man, who is obviously unable to control himself or anything else for that matter. You should be thankful that the Gerusia has permitted you to return at all.

-…**how…dare…you… you…blasphemous**…

He was shaking with every word he uttered in a rage that was getting more and more hysterical by the moment. His white beard was swaying with the uncontrolled motions of his body.

-Me?

Leonidas asked calmly.

-I see no Gods here, only a man, who has lost his better senses…

Cleomenes grabbed a chair closest to him and throw it in his brother's direction, missing him by several feet.

-I AM YOUR **KING**!!!

He took a smaller simple table and lifted it in the air.

-YOURS! **SPARTA'S**!!! EVERYONES!!!

This time Leonidas ducked avoiding the collision. Gorgo couldn't stand it anymore; she grabbed her father's arm and tugged at it with all her power.

-FATHER! For the God's sake… calm. Let us reason, please…

-Reason?!

He charged towards Leonidas, but his daughter's firm hold took some of his swing.

-Tell me brother! Why the exile?! Why force me away from what is rightfully mine?! By what reason?! Who made this decision?!

His words become almost incoherent as he forced the last of air out of his lungs. He shook his fists at his brother. Leonidas could not bring himself to use force on Cleomenes. Not because he was still king, but because he considered it unfair to go against a weaker opponent. Instead he looked him directly in the eye stepping close to him, his grey-green gaze becoming darker.

-You want answers as to why?

He glanced briefly at Gorgo.

-Because your blind arrogance has been placing Sparta into danger for years, because you have thrown over our Co-King on purpose, creating mistrust among the Apella, because you went behind the power you have inherited, because you have become a **disgrace** to Spartan blood!

The old man trembled with emotions.

-I made the decision together with Cleombrotus.

-traitor…

Cleomenes whispered.

-Do you hear that my daughter…? Both of my brothers are TRAITORS!!

He shouted ripping his arm out of Gorgo's hold, falling immediately on his knees without her support. Leonidas looked down at him the, anger he felt within now being replaced by pity.

-All five Ephors agreed as well as the Gerusia.

-Fools… envious bastards… both of YOU…! ALL of YOU! This is TREASON!!!

She tried to help him back on his feet, but Cleomenes violently pushed his daughter's arm away.

-I will return with my own army!!!

Leonidas shook his head.

-Yes…

The old man started laughing giving another sure sign of the present state of his mind.

-and then… I will raze Sparta to the ground!

Gorgo met Leonidas eyes pleading with him without actually speaking. The prince of Sparta lowered his glance to the ruins of a man, who once claimed himself the most powerful king among the Greeks. He put his hand on Cleomenes' shoulder forcing the grinning features into a grimace of pain.

-What did you say?

His voice was barely above a whisper.

-You heard me right Leonidas. I rule over Sparta **alone**, King Leotychidas is nothing, but a **weak** puppet compared to me… and if I am **not** the one to rule it any longer, than no other will!

-You are truly insane…

He wanted to shake him so hard; in his mind he could already hear the sounds of bones breaking inside the old body.

-Do not look at me in disbelief my dear brother; you very well know that I am still capable to make it come true.

The king sounded almost like he was telling him off, like he was some stupid child. Leonidas nodded almost in a trance. _Now I know that there is no other way._

_-_You are right Cleomenes, I know what you are able to.

There was something in his voice that made Gorgo's throat become tight. He did not hesitate another moment and unsheathed his sword holding it now only inches from the king's face.

-STELIOS!

A tall, blond and very well trained hoplite appeared, his xiphos drawn as well scanning the area for danger and seemed disappointed not finding at least twenty heavily armed enemies to fight.

-My Lord!

Leonidas pulled his brother up instantly and pushed him towards the younger hoplite, who caught his king just in time.

-Take him away!

He ordered keeping his eyes on Cleomenes surprised expression.

-What is the meaning of THIS?!

-From this moment I declare you unfit to rule until further decision is made. You will be held under constant observation. I also charge you with high treason. I will call up a meeting with the Council of the Elders today and we will discuss the current situation. 

The king was speechless; he couldn't believe his brother daring to arrest him like this. The hoplite threw a questioning glance at the princess. 

-What about her? 

Leonidas narrowed his eyes at Gorgo, who obviously was trapped between understanding the necessity of the events taking place, but also disappointed by their outcome. If her father was accused of treason, she figured she might be as well. 

-Leave her be. She is not responsible for the King having lost his mind. 

Before the old man had a chance to reply Stelios took a firm grip on him and dragged him outside. Long minutes had passed after they had been left alone. Both of them remained standing in an awkward silence. 

-I am sorry… 

Leonidas said placing his hand briefly on her bare shoulder before turning and leaving the residence. He took quick and long steps needing distance from her and enough time to think.


	4. Not ready

-I presume there was no other solution.

Leonidas looked up from where he was sitting in the semi lit room of his home. He had returned couple of hours ago after the meeting with the Gerusia and he had been deep in thoughts ever since.

-And I presume you are not calling me to account brother.

Cleombrotus made a gesture of annoyance.

-I should have expected you to at least notify me.

The man of late twenties squared his shoulders before settling himself near Leonidas. His face was clean shaven, he kept his hair long and free, since he had not left his brotherhood yet, being still too young to be married. Unlike his younger brother Leonidas wore both moustache and beard running up his cheeks in a straight and narrow line; his hair was tightly braided and reached down below his shoulders, giving him a mature appearance.

-I had no time to dwell on the question; actions were immediately required to be taken.

He narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

-Do forgive me for not having run mindlessly around the city screaming your name in need for help.

Cleombrotus looked away in sudden shame, knowing that he was entering dangerous territory. He decided to change the subject.

-How is he?

-For someone having lost his mind?

Leonidas raised an eyebrow at him. Cleombrotus looked him in the eye, his face showing sudden anger.

-Why is it that every time I want to talk to you about something important I end up feeling stupid?

Leonidas calmly reached for a smaller pot of water motioning for his brother to serve himself.

-You need to find an answer to that question yourself.

-I AM no child Leonidas, stop treating me like one! I have passed the Agoge just like you!

He slowly stood, raising his voice to make himself clear, wanting to prove his point of view to his elder brother.

-A fit body does not necessary come with a keen mind. You need to gather experience before you can truly take part in life other than our militia. YOU are an adult, who is not ready for anything beyond becoming a perfect hoplite.

He stood as well placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder in order to pacify him.

-I do not mean that as an offense. Your profession will one day bring you glory Cleombrotus. Be patient and you will find whether Sparta holds anything more for you.

-Yes, I might become King one day.

The young man stated confidently making Leonidas knit his eyebrows.

-Yes, that is one possible way your fate may one day enter, but I doubt that should be your major concern at this point of your life.

His features changed realizing what he had just implied. Yes he could become king; after the death of Cleomenes, Leonidas and Gorgo he would certainly be the next to take Sparta's throne. He also had to realize that it was unwise to voice a thought like that in the face of the Future king of Sparta. He averted his glance.

-What do you plan to do now?

Leonidas let him go stepping out on the balcony that was perfectly overlooking the city.

-The Gerusia decided to wait.

Cleombrotus watched him standing tall and erect with his back to him. It seemed like the wind that would be able to move him still had to be made by the Gods.

-We mayl need to seek council from the Oracle at Delphi.

He stated calmly.

-A council? What for? What is there to think about?

The young man demanded impatiently, walking up to him.

-More than you can imagine…

He could feel Cleombrotus standing close, his eyes boring into his back, but he did not face him.

-See, that is one of the reasons you are not ready for life outside of your brotherhood.

Cleombrotus clenched his fists, setting his jaw.

-I may BE unripe in your eyes brother, but I know one thing for sure. Cleomenes will loose power over Sparta; it is only a matter of days now I believe…

Leonidas set his brown Chlamys, an uneasy feeling getting the better of him.

-… and the same moment that will put and end to Cleomenes' time as ruler is going to make YOU the new king of Sparta, whether you like it or not.

He did not wait for his answer, but abruptly turned around leaving Leonidas alone with his thoughts, already heavy-laden with the perspective of the future the upcoming days may bring.


	5. The visitor

She was unable to regain her calmness. What she had feared ever since her father came back became reality today. She knew it would happen, that she would be unable to advise the man now, who had never failed to ask for her opinion in the past. This time her words of wisdom were met by ears deafened by madness.

The moment she heard her father send a messenger for Leonidas her fear only increased. In a way she was thankful it would be him and no other. Part of her was trying to face the fact that her father could loose more than his kingship, if he was met by the wrong man.

Still the recent happenings made her chest feel tight and she was desperately searching for power to gather herself. The last thing she could show now was weakness. She was clearly aware of that.

Her father was now only waiting for the sentence being passed upon him by the Gerusia, king Leotychidas and Leonidas himself, though she doubted that Cleomenes actually understood the significance of that.

She walked over to her bed trying to rest a bit, hoping to find some peace even if only for a few moments.

She couldn't forget his eyes, those greenish grey orbs looking at her long after her father was taken away. _What was in those eyes?_ Fear? No, the day that brought fear in Leonidas eyes would never come. Shame? Why would there be shame? He did what he had to do. Doubt? She knew her half-uncle well; he never hesitated in his life. No, he did not doubt his decision. Regret? Thinking back it did seem possible. He told her he was sorry…

Gorgo knew very well what would happen now.

She had no brothers, she was the only heir to Cleomenes, his lands, his helots and yes… his power… Though she could not claim the throne by herself, she was aware of that. She had to be married and that decision was also in the hands of the Gerusia. They would decide who she would have to marry now, in order to meet the state's interests.

The King had no sons, but there had been three close male relatives to him beside her. His three half brothers: Leonidas, Cleombrotus and Dorieus. They all were eligible to take the throne and continue the Agiad line of kings… But Dorieus had died years ago abroad, trying to start a colony, not being able to deal with Cleomenes being his king; Cleombrotus was still living in the barracks with his brotherhood, he was too young to take the responsibility and then there was Leonidas…

He was the second eldest of the four brothers and after her father's fate being sealed the only one being able to take his place. And after becoming king the Gerusia would decide whom he had to take for wife and make the queen of Sparta.

Gorgo closed her eyes exhaling slowly.

Everything seemed so uncertain in one moment and in the next all would become as clear as the waters flowing close by the city.

-My Lady…

She sat up abruptly seeing one of her servants standing in the door way.

-Forgive me for interrupting, but you have a visitor.

-I'll be right there…

_A visitor at this time? _She saw the sky already turning orange; the sun would soon set over Lacedaemonia.

She moved without a sound as she approached the waiting figure in the hallway. He wore a long tan colored Chlamys; he was tall, but obviously not someone, who trained regularly. He turned suddenly as if sensing her presence. Their glances met and Gorgo couldn't help, but fell disgusted at the broad cunning smile she was presented with. There was something sarcastic in those eyes something evil. Even the bow he gave her was a fake.

Gorgo nodded towards him, her features not betraying her feelings. She was calm again.

-Ephor Theron, what an unexpected surprise at this time of the day.


	6. Offer or threat?

Theron washed the smile from his face sensing the cold reception still unabashed.

-I have come to see how you are doing considering the present circumstances.

She answered without the slightest changes of he features.

-I am well for someone whose father has been prisoned this morning. I confess being worried about him, but other than that I am doing fine.

She motioned for him to sit; it would have been improper not to. Theron bowed slightly the smile reappearing on his lips.

-I was only thinking about you being alone at such a difficult time.

Gorgo gave him a dumfounded look.

-Difficult? I do not see why that should be true.

She thought about it for a moment, before sitting down facing the inspector.

-But then again I have failed to notice until now that my well being was any of your private concern.

Theron lifted his hands in defense, the smile sticking to his face.

-I think I commit no crime by being concerned about your welfare My Lady.

She nodded, her features turning a bit tense.

-No you are committing no crime, at least not now.

The Ephor's smile turned for a moment into a grin, but he quickly masked it with fake concern.

-Is there anything you may need?

He asked innocently making Gorgo raise a dark delicate eyebrow. This was not his usual voice; she figured there must be something behind his actions, as there had always been.

-I will not remind you that I have been alone every month that my father spent away either in war or in exile. I can reassure you that I have been able to fend for myself.

She bore her gaze into his, making sure her message reached it's aim.

-I have no doubt about that.

He brushed his fingers over his beard absent mindedly. She decided to make an open challenge, her patience was wearing thin. She hated hypocrisy.

-Ephor Theron is there any particular reason why you grace me with your presence now?

Theron tried to hide it, but the cunning gleam returned to his eyes.

-I will make no secret of it.

He started calmly.

-I am truly concerned about your future.

Gorgo kept her intense gaze on him; she folded her hands in her lap, straightening up on the wooden chair.

-Now I am afraid you will need to explain that.

He gave her a brief smirk.

-I am simply pointing to the fact that in a few days everything will change in Sparta, for you and even for me. And these changes could be for both our benefit.

She lifted her head narrowing her eyes.

-The upcoming changes will be necessary. If they will be based on fair decisions than all of Sparta will profit of them.

Theron nodded leaning back in his chair; crossing his legs confidently.

-Of course.

He rested his chin on his hands, his grin widening.

-Still just think of it. Now that Cleomenes enjoys the hospitality of our jails for being charged by high treason, can you truly tell me that you feel safe?

Gorgo's brown eyes widened in disbelief. _Could it be…?_

-I know of no reason, why I should be afraid, do you?

He was starting to set his plan in motion. He only had to be patient and he was sure to reach his goal

-I am surprised that you as only Patrouchos are unable to draw the right conclusion.

She felt her neck stiffen; she knew she had to keep herself composed.

-Which would be?

-You know very well that Sparta will have a new king within the next days.. and he will need a queen of course.

-True, I am the only heiress; and you are right the future king will need a queen. The Council of Elders will choose the right couple to become one of the two royal lines ruling, leading, and guiding Laconia.

She explained with a cool smile on her lips, like he did not know that for himself. He gave her a wide and smug grin pointing at her in an easy manner.

-I was sure you would agree. I hope you know that I approve of you understanding the situation.

Her features turned serious in the next moment.

-There is **no** situation. The decision will be clear.

In the back of her mind she started to see through where this all was going. A strong anger was now gripping her heart showing only in the lightning her steady brown gaze shot into his direction.

-**Leonidas** will become king.

She stressed her uncle's name, making sure Theron understood.

-Are you sure? No doubts? No… fear?

He put his hand slowly down on the arm-rest. The tables seemed to turn, but Gorgo took the challenge without a hesitation.

-I see **no** reason for being afraid of my own blood, or of anyone else for that matter.

She stood up without breaking eye contact.

-Yes, I am sure he will be chosen, since Cleombrotus is too young, no doubts have crossed my mind.

The man of early thirties felt the slow burning within him rise, as he was coming closer to his destination.

-And what if I told you I could become king after your father.

Gorgo was taken aback for a brief moment, but the moment passed and she stood in front of the inspector perfectly keeping her dignity. She flashed him a scornful smile.

-I am interested in how you would manage that.

Theron stood and stepped close to her, they were almost on the same level now. Some of his brown locks fell onto his forehead.

-Really My Lady?

She did not let herself being intimidated, by someone who she was looking down on. Her features were set in irony as she replied.

-Yes, I do seem to have experience with insane thoughts as a matter of fact.

He returned her smile before starting to circle her slowly like some predator preparing to attack.

-It would be easier than you think. You see the Gerusia is going to choose a husband for you in order to secure your father's properties.

-**My** properties, Ephor Theron…

Gorgo corrected him, her voice bearing a sharp edge.

-I beg your pardon

His voice filled with some fake humble.

-Of course they will belong to you shortly and for that reason the Council will make sure they'll stay in the right hands.

She folded arms in front of her chest keeping her head high.

-Let us assume that you would appear in front of the Council stating that you have chosen yourself a husband already. One with enough power, influence and... some familiarity on political grounds.

He smiled to himself coming to another full circle around her. _How dare you! _Gorgo felt her hidden anger mixing with intense disgust.

-I presume that would be you…

Her voice was toneless.

-You and I Gorgo would make a strong alliance! A honorable warrior and a loyal diplomat. King and Queen.

He replied passionately, but that passion was born out of greed without any other emotions.

-Loyal? Did you not mean false?

Her eyes were mocking him and he could feel the dagger they shot him already in his chest. Theron's broad smile only made her hate him more.

-I admire the way you manage to look through people.

-One of the kings needs to be of Agiad blood. Need I remind you? That is the law.

She told him setting her jaw.

-We would not cheat on that. You would carry the loyal blood line and I would put my own add to it.

He reached out touching her arm, lingering there some time, making Gorgo feel cold shivers.

How dare he come to the king's residence without an invitation? How dare he imply becoming king himself? Ignore Leonidas and presume that she would willingly wed him, giving him all the power he was so badly seeking?

-Please allow me to enlighten you Theron.

She shot him a menacing look, and the man took his hand off her.

-Ephors are elected every year; some may be reelected if they do a good job. I suggest that if you plan to have a political carrier at all, you should wait to reach the noble age of sixty and become member of the Gerusia to share your wisdom.

-If we put together what we have… lands, slaves, my influence and your power.

He said temptingly; offering her what he believed was more than worthy to be taken.

-I have no desire to share anything with you.

She felt herself overcome by something she had never known before.

Theron's grin slowly faded a new spark shining now in his evil eyes. He was obviously offended, but far from being defeated.

-Very well then…

He nodded slightly.

-…but do not forget My Lady, you ARE alone, and it is a **difficult** time, since your fate may not turn out the way you think it will. About your safety: not everyone in Sparta **adored** your father, those of the Apella will definitely **not** cheer for you as Patrouchos.

Gorgo stayed motionless, it would have been beneath her dignity to show any reaction to the obvious threat that was present in his tune. His sneer was meant to provoke her, but he was not surprised by her apparent calmness; he was not finished yet.

-How shall I say, it would be a great loss for Laconia to see a day rise with you enjoying Hades' company at your young age.

-Is this a threat?

Her voice showed no fear.

-No, simply a possible turn of events.

Theron was now standing behind her and she could feel his breath on her neck.

-I see.

-Of course if you graced the Gerusia with a visit and shared with them some wise decisions you might have made…

He put his hands on her shoulders, his fingers stroking her skin. She lowered her arms slowly to cover her sides, which were mostly left free to the eyes by the open Peplos she wore.

-…that would very much insure your wellbeing.

Gorgo squared her shoulders, refusing to give in to the pact of an opportunist.

-I have noticed you watching me lately at the regular training Ephor Theron.

He could not resist anymore and brushed his lips to her ear, the images of her naked form exercising giving him shivers.

-So true, I will not deny that I truly enjoy seeing your uncovered beauties.

She nodded, pleased with his answer_. Well than… _

-Than I assume you have not failed to notice that I am as skilled with using my sword just as much as I am skilled with using my tongue.

Theron draw back slightly.

-Both of them** can** be lethal, that I can reassure you.

He let go of her; stepping so he could face the Princess of Sparta again.

-I'm sure of that.

They've exchanged a short but intense glance, one of deep significance.

-You will never know for sure what the future holds Gorgo…

Her fists were now clenched, she forced them to stay down.

-Do take no offence, but your time as a guest in my house is over. Do leave now.

She commanded him and after a long moment Theron bowed keeping his eyes focused on her.

-Good night My Lady, pleasant dreams.

He set his Chlamys right and left the room.

With his back to her Gorgo could not see the evil grin returning to his face. This was only one battle. He might as well call it a tie, because he was far from loosing and the war was far from over.

When he was sure to be out of sight he reached under his cloak and examined the short, but sharp dagger he brought along. He still had one journey to make tonight.


	7. The decision

There was little light coming through the small window of the cells. Everything was made of plain stone and iron. It was dark and the wind blew through the opening cooling the jailhouse. The building was not too large compared to the regular houses the Spartans used to live in.

It was empty most of the time, except for now. The usual silence filling it's small halls was tonight interrupted on more than one occasion. Once in a while a hysterical laughter would be heard that lasted long, shortly after there were screams almost sounding beyond anything a human chord could produce and later sobbing that cut through the heart.

He could not stop as the images were running through his mind.

The ones picturing himself as The King in all his glory made him laugh, for he was sure he would be able to claim the throne again, and he would make sure to have his half-brothers executed along with the Gerusia and the Ephors. He may let that fool Leotychidas live; he at least owed him enough to obey him. Without him Leotychidas would have never become king. The others were no good at all.

The pictures showing him alone at the gates of Athens after that coward Demaratus chose not to attack the city made him scream. How dare he abandon the battlefield? How dare he go against the agreement? They could have taken Athens ! _**Athens !!!**_ In these moments he regretted not having killed his Co-king then and there and he screamed in frustration.

Then there were the recent images of him being dragged out of his house, taken by those men and thrown in here. What a humiliation to the King of Sparta! That made him cry silently at first, but later he was unable to control his sobbing as he imagined Leonidas laughing at him, mocking him, greedy to take his place.

There was a sudden loud noise making him aware of his surroundings for the first time in days. Until now he did not eat or drink, he simply failed to notice anything beyond what was going on in his mind. The sound of some metal like hitting the stone floor beside him got his attention. He lifted it carefully in his hands taking a closer look, turning it from one side to the other, examining it thoroughly.

-Serve yourself old man…

Cleomenes did not look up to see the shadowy figure that vanished the next moment in the hallway.

A few minutes later screams of laughter were cutting through the cold night air, flying high up from the valley to the mountains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Council of Elders were slowly making their way up to the Chambers were the Gerusia resided. It was midday.

They were exchanging important thoughts on the way, building groups of three to five, some gesturing, others raising their voices to support the meaning of their thoughts.

It was a highly important meeting and a significant day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The barracks were crowded as the young men under thirty gathered to share their meal. They took tables building their regular groups of fifteen.

The younger prince of Sparta seated himself with his brotherhood waiting to be served. He was not too hungry though the training that has started shortly after down was now at it's first break. His thoughts were occupied on different matters.

He knew that the Gerusia was gathering to make the final decisions now. Soon the waiting would be over.

His dark brown hair was loosely hanging around his shoulders; he had long given up the hope o taming it. He wore no Chlamys during the training; it would only distract him and make his free movements difficult.

His fist clenched involuntarily on the table thinking about the conversation he had with his brother four days ago. How could he have been such a fool as to suggest Leonidas' death directly in his face?

He gave a heavy sight. The short conversations around the table did not reach his ears.

He thought of Photine. He had married her when he turned twenty not long after finishing the Agoge. It was customary; the Gerusia saw the marriage fit so it was quickly contracted and consummated. He had barely seen her all these years except for the times they have shared bed or on important events. He would only be allowed to spend more time with his family after he turned thirty and went on active reserve.

_Two more years…_

Two more years and he could look forward to living with her; he had missed so much already.

For example his son's first seven years. He only met Pausanias on family occasions. He entered the Agoge a few months ago and Cleombrotus was very proud of him.

He knew Leonidas was right and his own training as hoplite had sole priority even before his family, still he was curious to learn what domestic life would offer him.

The meal was served and he wondered whether the coming hours would bring peace or rioting to Sparta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Council reached the open square that was marked by several Doric columns all around.

The gate to the Chamber itself was large; inside were the stone steps forming a half circle going up several levels. The men's voices slowly calmed as they entered the gates, taking their usual seats on the stairs.

The Chambers would be once again delivering the words that were about to change Lacedaemonia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonidas was dressing properly in his home. He would meet with the Gerusia for the second time this week and he had to show up accordingly.

He placed his xiphos in it's sheath, making sure that the sword was attached to his belt correctly. He swung his crimson cloak around his left shoulder fastening it on his right. He eyed his aspis for a moment considering whether to take it with him or not. The shield was the most important part of his armor as hoplite, it did not only protect him, but also the man to his left. After a few moments he decided to leave it there beside his breastplate.

He was not going to war, at least not in that sense.

He stepped out on the balcony one more time.

The midday sun was blinding and the air was dry. The Gods chose not to ease his way to the Gerusia with a little wind.

He placed his hand over his necklace. It was made out of leather and carried the fang of the wolf he had killed many years ago. He touched it lightly first before getting a strong grip on it drawing the same power he felt that day when he returned with the animal on his back as a true son of Sparta.

_Soon.._

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Leonidas picked up his helmet and left the house without looking back.

In front of the residence ten hoplites were already waiting for him. All dressed in their uniforms and full armor. He knew each of them well, some were present when he ordered Cleomenes's arrest. What was once his brotherhood, now become his personal guard. He stood in front of them as they cheered him all as one. He smiled and nodded towards them creating another cheer which was indeed uplifting.

-**Let us leave men**!

He motioned for the them to follow him. The hoplites built two lines by his sides and were on their way; their Chlamysses swaying in rhythm to their march.

_There is no going back._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Ephors, one for every settlement that was building the core of Sparta . Facing the open square outside of the Chamber, Theron greeted the four oversees.

-Ephor Theron, we have been waiting for you.

-Do excuse my belated arrival.

He nodded toward each of them.

-There have been some problems needing my immediate attention.

The four men exchanged a knowing glance before one of them motioned towards the Chamber.

-Shall we?

The five men crossed the square.

They would take the task of supervising the Gerusia at their meeting, also upholding the rules of the kings. Their presence was especially required now.

The new king of the Agiad line would be chosen today and the fate of the present king would be decided over.

They entered the Chamber making a bow towards the Elders, who nodded back respectfully. Theron took his place among them with the other four Ephors.

They were now waiting for the king to arrive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was watching the city taking in it's simple, but captruring beauty.

In a few hours she would know her fate. She did not fear for her life.

The evening when the Ephor came to her was still vivid in her mind. The words of Theron could not change her mind though. She would never call him husband. He did not deserve to possess her, and especially not to rule over Sparta. He was no man of honor. Unworthy of glory. Gorgo felt that in her very being.

She returned to her room, giving the finishing touches to her light colored Chiton. She found it being more appropriate for this occasion just like she wore one for the official events as well. Her Peplos was only casual wear.

She put her bronze bracelet on, placing it high on her right arm. She wore no other jewelry, no one was allowed to wear expensive jewelry in Laconia; it was considered vanity and was reprehensive.

She combed her long brown hair with care, leaving some locks free to frame her face. She paid attention to every detail.

After finishing she had no other choice, but to wait for the messenger to arrive. It may take hours, she knew, but she was patient.

Soon she would know the sentence that was now being passed upon her father and than she would also learn her future husbands name.

She sat down on her bed calmly.

_Soon… _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

King Leotychidas stepped into the Chamber. He squared his shoulders regaining his composure.

Every step on his way here, he was torn into two. His guards could hardly keep up with him. He was like on the run from something or to be correct from someone.

If the Gerusia decided to depose King Cleomenes then he would surely have to face a new and very strong heir. He was not blind to the fact that everyone knew the reason he stepped on the throne, taking Demaratus' place in the Eurypontid line of Kings.

He owed Cleomenes. Sending Demaratus into exile cleared his way to kingship. He always hated Demaratus with a deep passion and when the chance offered itself he would have been a fool not to take it.

He was now fearing the only secret leading his way to the throne being unveiled in front of everyone. He heard of Cleomenes having lost his mind, and he could not be sure that the old king did nor give him away in his state of madness.

_What if they already know? _

He could barely hide his nervousness. His palms were swetting and he could only hope that the perspiration covering his forehead would be only seen as result of the strong hot sun.

His wife was displeased when she learned that the new queen would be chosen today as well. Ligeia was not too smart, at least compared to other high ranking Spartan women. She had been the only queen until now, because Cleomenes' wife died long ago. She enjoyed that very much and now she saw the future queen as rival. He tried to tell her that in their current delicate situation it would be unwise to voice such a senseless complain.

Now facing the Council of twenty-eight men all over sixty he could feel some very uncomfortable, dare he say hostile glances thrown at him. The formal greetings were exchanged between them, but he could feel that some bows were less than honest.

The Elders carried the wisdom and the knowledge of Sparta, their function was to keep the laws that had been made by Lycurgus himself, by giving advise according to them. They would prevent the kings from making decisions disadvantageous for the state, however they have failed to accomplish that with Cleomenes.

Leotychidas roamed his eyes over the Ephors. They were there to uphold the rules of the king's, while the kings were sworn to uphold the law. This time he could feel some of them eyeing him with mistrust.

-Now let us start.

He forced his voice calm, keeping his dignity.

-We have much to discuss this afternoon.

There was silence. He waited.

-My King, we are still expecting Leonidas to join us.

A sudden chill went down his spine. This was no surprise of course, he had been counting on it, he only hoped to win some time before he would have to face the prince.

-Wery well, we shall wait for him.

Now he wanted the meeting to be over as soon as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonidas left his men outside of the Chamber.

The two set of guards were exchanging suspicious looks, not truly trusting each other. It was an open secret that the two lines of kings did never like each other much, and that opinion was shared among their men as well. Especially because the two kings were not completely treated equally in every aspect, the Agiad King received just a little more of everything. Leonidas never gave that matter too much attention.

By the time he arrived all were already assembled. After a brief greeting he chose to stand aside, listening to the various point of views represented by the Council.

Some were trying to defend Cleomenes, pointing to the fact that the Gods have taken his sanity. Others made an open verbal attack, saying that the king had gone against the laws made by Lycurgus not on one occasion, long before the Gods robbed him of his better senses.

It was mentioned that he had given to much attention towards Athens and their policy, instead of keeping an eye on home affairs. Sparta has always been a Poleis to take mainly care of herself, rather than interfering with the policy of other city-states. She went to war when she was threatened, or simply to gain more land and with that more helots.

Despite all of that Sparta also dubbed herself as the Keeper of Hellas.

Pro and contra was now given voice to. Every Elder took the opportunity to say a word or two, while the five oversees kept an intense stare on them.

It was odd, but Leonidas felt that one of the Ephors was paying him more attention than usual. He found that strange and at one point he met the eyes, which were coming to rest on him again. He did no why, but he felt a natural revulsion towards the Ephor, he knew by the name of Theron. For a moment both man remained still unwilling to look away first, only after a short while did the Ephor give him a brief nod a turned his attention to the king, who spoke for the first time since the meeting has started.

-Is there anything important left? Anything that is of significance before the voting starts?

The Chamber became silent and all those present were searching each others eyes, trying to think about anything more that needed to be mentioned. They nodded in unsion and one of the Elders finally stood up.

-No My Lord, we have said everything.

Leotychidas scanned the Ephors, waiting for any objection, but they stayed silent.

The king turned his attention to the prince of Sparta.

-Leonidas?

He looked up at the mention of his name, his gray-green gaze now intensifying.

-Is there anything you wish to add in your brother's interest?

There was a brief sparkle in his eyes and the king frowned his brow slightly.

-Well?

-No, I have nothing to say.

Now the members of the Gerusia walked down the stairs one by one, carrying a small piece of tan colored sherd. The procedure was simple; every member had one vote, as well as the two kings, no vote was more valuable than the other twenty-nine. They placed their sherds according to their votes.

Cleomenes would be deposed, that was nothing that needed further discussion. The decision of whether he should be left to live in the jailhouse, or be executed for high treason still needed to be made.

Both Leonidas and Leotychidas watched as the sherds gathered, more and more in the favor of the execution.

The king tensed up, now there was no other way left, he could not allow himself to veto the outcome; too many of the Council demanded Cleomenes' death. He had no opinion, but to join the majority if he wanted to leave the Chamber with his head held high. So when his turn came he gave his vote, sealing the old king's fate.

Leonidas closed his eyes for a moment. A strange feeling run through his veins, his senses were hightened once again, like on the night he met the wolf.

After the voting was over the king turned back to the Council.

-THE SENTENCE IS UNAMBIGUOUS!


	8. The wolf

Present day

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a long keen howl of a wolf coming from outside, penetrating the silent room.

Some member of the packs did sometimes come into the city by night on the search of easy pray. Single rowers; brave enough to bear the closeness of men. They have been no reports about them actually killing people, but they seem to be comfortable roaming the empty streets.

This was nothing to surprise her, since Sparta had not been protected by walls or ditches for over two hundred years now.

The second time the wolf called Gorgo set up in bed.

It had been hours since Leonidas has left with their newborn. She was expecting his return any moment now.

The wind grew stronger after he was gone; the rain was a messenger to the approaching tempest. The lightning illuminated the dark shadow that was Mount Taygetus .

After the birth was over and her husband left the servants helped her clean up and to wash, they changed the sheets.

The pains of labor were like she expected them to be, strong and sharp, it was her challenge to face them and master them.

Her battle… and it took long… almost too long… she felt exhausted. At the end she won, nothing else mattered.

A large thunder startled her; her brown eyes grew wide as she felt a sudden restless come over her.

The wolf cried again…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was already able to see their house.

The way back seemed shorter, which he for once was thankful for; the storm was almost at it's full strength and Leonidas had to wonder, whether the thunderbolts of Zeus had a deeper meaning to them. Maybe they were a sign, an omen, but whether good or bad he was unable to decide.

He heard the wolf long before he stepped on familiar roads.

His muscles tensed up, his hearing become sharp, his eyes seeing through the thick veil created by rainfall. His heartbeat quickened and the blood raced through his veins so fast it felt like fire burning him from inside.

His intense concentration was only interrupted by the child was holding. The boy made low crying noises, probably liking neither the cold nor the rain that his Chlamys was not unable to block out completely. He shifted his hold on the infant getting distracted for a moment; by the time he looked up he could see the golden flash of eyes shining in the next corner.

The large grey male lifted his nose to inhale the scent of something he thought of as easy pray, he perked up his ears taking in the low cries.

Leonidas stood still, his height clearly making the animal take a second thought.

His hand came to rest on his sword.

The wolf considered first, he kept his nose high in the air searching for any message the wind would bring him, but that was not easy through the heavy rain. He measured the large shape with his eyes, the figure that was holding what he considered his meal. He licked his muzzle in anticipation.

The next flash of lightning showed him slowly approaching the man standing motionless, waiting for him.


	9. The similarity of differences

A battle of the will.

The duel, where two different instincts of survival met. On one side the urge to kill and gain nourishment, on the other side the need to kill and insure survival.

The laws of nature were older than any law ever created by men. They were primal, knew no mercy and made no exceptions.

How different were they compared to the law of ordinary people, yet how similar to the laws Spartans served.

Man and wolf facing each other now in the pouring rain, had much more in common than one would think at first sight.

Two warriors. Both leaders of their own kind, both determined to fight to the end.

The wolf took small, but confidant steps slowly nearing the man, his sharp fangs on display, showing his lethal armor given to him by nature herself. Leonidas pulled his xiphos out, returning the animal's gesture, letting him see the 'fang' he possessed that was made by men.

The next thunder was loud enough to rise over the sounds of their heartbeat; which they both could hear drumming in their ears.

So many years ago on that winter night he killed the black wolf without hesitation, just as the animal had no bad consciousness after taking the life of a human being.

Now the grey-green gaze seemed to have found a matching rival in the yellow shining orbs of his opponent.

The wolf growled as the distance between them grew down to less than ten feet.

Leonidas knew no fear, the will to survive filling him with a power that left no place for weakness.

Time passed in slow motion bringing the moment of the attack closer and closer.

The boy whimpered in his father's arm fueling the animal's hunger.

Another howl came from the distance he was obviously paying attention to without taking his eyes off of the man, standing in front of him. His growl intensified.

Leonidas felt sure that the sound coming from the mountain's direction was a sort of message telling the rower that reinforcement was not far. He lifted his sword seeing the wolf preparing to jump him.

The clash seemed inevitable, but there was something that still caused it to fail.

A new cry, this time with a higher tune reached them and the wolf froze before he could achieve his goal.

The rain soaked through his coat drenching his fur just like it drenched the man's cloak.

Leonidas waited keeping his eyes on his opponent. The animal looked into the call's direction nervously glancing back at the man he was so close to matching his strength with.

Something was wrong…

The lightning hit the ground somewhere at the foot of the mountains where loose groups of threes were to be seen on clear days. The new cry came from that direction with a much greater urge this time, upsetting the hungry leader of the pack.

Their glances met again, but the animal has already changed his mind.

Important duties were calling him at the moment, even more important than to provide food for the pack.

It is unsure whether man and wolf found some sort of understanding with each other in that moment of time, but one thing they both were sure of: the battle would have to be postponed.

Without turning his back to Leonidas the large grey male took a few steps back, his glance being drawn away slightly from him towards the mountains. The king of Sparta lowered his sword watching the wolf retreat, seeing him abruptly lift his head to the new wave of cry managing to cut through the roars of the storm. An instant later the animal turned as fast as lightning and vanished in one of the empty streets.

Leonidas exhaled deciding that this was not the right time to analyze the message of this encounter.

He quickly sheathed his xiphos back getting a more secure hold on the child. He made the rest of the way to his house running, though he had no hopes on having an inch left of his body staying dry.

After entering his home some servants appeared one taking the baby away from him, wrapping it in a small, but dry wool blanket. He put the belt with his sword down close to his shield. He took his Chlamys off giving it to an older servant. He was not cold, but the feeling of the soaked cloak was not comfortable at all. He took the towels being offered to him before settling down on the bench closest to the door starting to dry himself as good as possible.

He saw the child being taken into bedchamber to finally unite with his mother.

He wanted to see Gorgo even if only for a brief time.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the distance a large grey shadow crossed the shallow pass of the river Eurotas, he was heading towards his pack breaking off his prowl in the city where Man lived.

He was running at high speed, only stopping once to answer one of his mate's urging howls.

The wind and the rain washed away every other trace of scent the air might have carried to guide him, but he knew his way home with his eyes closed. The call of his mate was the call of life, the most basic instinct and it was in his blood.

Upon his arrival he was greeted by half a dozen young members of his pack showing him proper respect. Some were enthusiastic some obviously unnerved by the unusual loud storm and the large white light that hit one of the trees close to their camp. Now that the pack was together again the lower ranking members took courage from his presence.

The leader gave a long keen howl letting his voice be the messenger of his strength.

He shook some of the water off of his coat before approaching the den. He could hear the pups moving and whining in the dark. Finally the she-wolf climbed up the narrow tunnel to the den's entrance, her dark eyes shining faintly meeting his yellow ones. They greeted each other feverishly drawing comfort in their intimate gesture.

He was back. All was right now.

A few moments later she disappeared back in the tunnel joining her fussy offspring.

The leader took his place close to the den, the rest of the pack settling down around it some yawning trying to get rid of the water that has been soaking them the good portion of the night.

There would be no more hunting tonight they were forced to wait again.

One last time their voices united in a beautiful song letting everyone know that the pack was strong, healthy and together once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonidas entered his chamber for the first time in hours. A strange awareness was now gripping his heart at the sight his eyes came to rest upon. His wife was in their bed looking at peace with her child in her arms.

The last time he saw the room in looked like battlefield, but now everything was clean and in order again. Gorgo smiled up at him amused by his surprised expression on his face.

-You were taking long.

He met her gaze absent mindedly at first.

-There were unexpected events on my way back.

She shifted her body so she could better support her son while he nursed, showing no signs of any tools the journey might have taken on him. He stood in the door perplexed not sure whether his presence was being welcome or not.

-Is everything all right?

She looked better now, her paleness was gone, but he wanted to hear it from her.

-Yes, now that you two are back.

He nodded taking in the glorious sight of her, he was indeed stunned.

-Good.

He wetted his lips nervously.

-You need to rest. I shall leave you in peace now.

He turned away not wanting to disturb his wife any further, but Gorgo's soft voice stopped him.

-Leonidas!

-Yes My Lady?

He glanced back seeing her deep brown gaze fixed upon him.

-If you want me to have some peace than you will have to stay here with me.

He hesitated until he saw the determinaton in her eyes as she reached out for him, motioning for him to take his usual place by her side.

Leonidas closed the door slowly not turning his eyes away from her. He joined her on the bed and Gorgo leaned back to him.

Soon two strong arms wrapped around her, careful not to touch the child. He didn't want to wake the baby, he knew by now he preferred it silent rather than crying.

Gorgo closed her eyes relaxing, now she was truly at peace. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, thanking her without words.

The storm quieted down to the point of being nothing more than a heavy shower. In the distance Leonidas heard a wolf pack cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man and wolf. They had much more in common then one could think of at first sight...


	10. Yearning for peace

He was unable to sleep.

All the Gods were his witnesses that he has always been able to rest well ever since he did not have to spend the nights alone.

Tonight was different though.

His mind was still processing everything that has happened just a few hours ago.

The excitement because of the birth, the fear for his son's life on the edge of the cliffs, a fear he had never felt before, the strange encounter with the wolf…

No wonder he couldn't rest.

Leonidas envied his wife dearly for being able to rest so peacefully. He was not experienced with children, but he knew for sure that they did not sleep the night through.

He rested his gaze on the infant in Gorgo's arms

_Even Morpheus mocks me_…

He mused watching Pleistarchos sound asleep. He touched the face of the boy with the tip of his finger. The skin was warm, smooth and rosy. He listened to the short breathing of the baby, taking his time to truly appreciate the new life he had been gifted with. He ran an index finger carefully over his son's head, feeling the soft dark hair there. He lingered briefly before pulling his hand back, letting it return to his wife's waist.

He froze and held his breath when Gorgo shifted slightly at his touch. Thankfully she didn't wake and soon he exhaled silently.

He remembered her face as she turned away from him after the labor was over. She didn't want to see the baby then and at that time he wondered why.

_Now I see… _

She could have taken a look, it was not forbidden to hold the boy briefly before he had to go, but that would have given a chance for them to bond, making it more difficult for her, if he returned without the baby.

He sighed pulling her closer to him.

The rain has stopped. It was still dark; Leonidas was expecting the jug of the nightingale to start anytime now.

He hoped to gain a few days of tranquility before he would be consumed again by policy. If he could choose between fighting on a bloody battlefield or listening to the cacophony of the Council Chamber than he was all for the battle.

The past months have been quite hectic in every sense of the word. Ever since he has taken his place as king he could count the days he had spent in peace on one hand.

It had been almost a year ago that he was standing in the Chamber watching the Gerusia deliver his half-brother's death sentence.

He closed his eyes as the memories overcame him one by one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-THE SENTENCE IS UNAMBIGUOUS!

Leonidas opened his eyes. The strange feeling running through his body was gone. He couldn't suppress a silent sigh of relief.

It was finally over. The great tension of the past days came to an end.


	11. The Patrouchos

Every pair of eyes in the Chamber were fixed on him waiting for his reaction and for the first time he felt no pressure coming down on him. The doubts were gone and only one thing remained: certainty.

He stepped up to Leotychidas, his shoulders squared, determination set. His eyes narrowed, he could have sworn to see the king's lips tremble for a second.

There was no ceremony, he gave no oaths and there was no crown. There was no need to announce him as new king, at least not in front of the Council. The official proclamation would follow in the evening.

He would have been glad if he could end the meeting now, he truly did not desire another hour of headache, while the Gerusia continued it's debate. He could not excuse himself of course, especially now that he had become a member by right of the king.

With his teeth clenched he followed Leotychidas up the stairs and claimed Cleomenes' place.

There was a brief silence while the Chamber waited for the Ephors to speak, in case they had any objection. Theron wrung his hands, his nostrils widened in well hidden anger. He wanted to speak, but he knew the time was not right. Gorgo would come if she valued her future. He had to be patient.

One of the elder members stood up. He was bald, very thin and had already lost his sight on one eye. His white Chiton hung loosely from his right shoulder. Both kings watched him as he prepared to speak.

-My King, there is one more matter that requires our attention today.

Leotychidas stayed silent. Thankfully this problem was none of his business. He was getting slightly nervous, not liking having to sit so close to Leonidas.

-Please continue, Councilman Prinetades.

The new king said in a dispassionate voice. The old man nodded and wetted his lips.

-Cleomenes had sired no sons during his marriage…

-I am aware of that fact.

Leonidas interrupted him suddenly. His features were becoming tense, starting to show the annoyance which was the result of the past two hours. Some of the Elders were giving him questioning glances, but he ignored them all.

-Yes My Lord. For that very reason we need to face the fact that…

-Get to the point Councilman.

He snapped and the Elder paused discouraged by the king's sudden change of behavior.

-Princess Gorgo has to be married. Being without a husband poses a threat, as we can not be sure what will happen to her heritage.

There, it was out. The Elder was relaxed. Another one of the Council spoke with more confidence.

-There is a lot at stake, My Lord.

He continued.

-The Kleros is larger than usual. That larger property means there are more Helots she possesses.

The first Elder clarified.

-We can not ignore the fact that it can be a source of danger, if she marries someone we do not approve of.

The third Elder glanced around carefully before speaking.

-The horses My King. We can not forget that she already possesses a large stable. That is also a thing worth mentioning.

-Theoretically if she was allowed to sell them abroad she would gain quite a fortune.

A tall man spoke in a raspy voice.

Leonidas eyes widened in disbelief, his lips opened slightly as he unset his jaw. He had never before realized that the decisions about the heiresses' future were made this way. The rest it seemed to him was more of a game, who was able to voice his opinion louder than all the others together. The new king of Sparta felt his headache getting worse by the moment.

-We need a marriage benefiting everyone's interest!

-We need to secure the land!

-We need to keep a close watch on her, until we can be sure that everything is settled!

-We should have decided over this while her father was still in the possession of his sanity!

-What if she marries someone, who can turn out to be your rival My King?!

With that sentence Leonidas felt a strong rush of anger flooding through his veins.

The way they have spoken about her all this time was inadmissible in his eyes. These old men pictured her like some greedy, corrupt, adolescent girl, going as far as implying her being unpatriotic and easy to have. His fists were balled tight.

Like she was an object to them, nothing more than any slave they would buy or sell to the Perioikoi.

_What lack of respect… _

The wise members of the Gerusia, who were now trying to stain Gorgo's honor, were the same ones shocked by the fact that Cleomenes himself often decided in their matters relying solely on his daughter's advice. Leonidas himself valued her council and respected her diplomatic skills.

Above all he knew his niece very well.

She was proud of the stable she possessed; her race horses had high reputation among the other Poleis'. Many Spartan women were also in the possession of horses and they would enter for the annual festivals, where the races were an important part of the show. Some were even entering for the Olympia held every four years and always returned with good results, never putting shame on Laconia.

_She never had a thought on selling them. Ridiculous…_

The laws prohibited any Spartan citizen to posses money other than the one made of iron, they were forbidden to trade with anyone, but the "Dwellers Around", who were living outside of the city, they were not allowed to wear jewelry at all.

_What in Apollo's name are they talking about?_

Just as the cacophony was about to reach it's peak a calm but strong voice broke through.

-I have a question to the honorable and wise Council.

Leonidas turned his head in the voice's direction, his grey-green eyes coming to rest on the man he already knew he did not like.

Theron had enough. The chaos of the debate was getting both him as well as the king on the nerves. He made sure to get everyone's attention, waiting for the king to let him continue.

-Speak up, Ephor Theron.

Leonidas commanded in an authoritative tone. The overseer nodded, and continued with an innocent smile.

-Has anyone inquired the Princess, whether she had someone already in mind?

Everyone looked at him as if he had just dropped down from the clouds.

-What do you mean?

The second Elder voiced the question that was written on not only one face among the Council of the Elders.

Theron has lost his patience, the chance that Gorgo would not appear was steadily growing by the moment and he could not let his opportunity pass him by. Both kings appeared to be paying attention to him; even Leotychidas lifted his head that he had been resting on the back of his head until now.

-Maybe she has a suitor.

The Chamber remained silent while the Ephor continued.

-Can it not be possible for a noble princess of her position to have chaste feelings for a man?

The Elders quickly engaged in conversations about the idea that has just presented itself.

-Can we not assume that whoever she might have chosen is a man of honor? One who knows duty and serves Sparta with his every breath?

He loved sounding dramatic. The conversations were getting louder.

-After all she is only a woman.

That sentence managed to shock the Gerusia. The cacophony started anew.

Theron was pleased with himself. He planed on waiting a few minutes before presenting his idea of solution: to be correct before presenting himself. The chaos made him content.

Leonidas felt the headache stop immediately, he was already thinking over the possibilities he was forced to face.

He knew that Gorgo had no suitor. At least he assumed so. He let her being watched while Cleomenes was in exile to make sure she was safe, during that time he received no reports about any man courting her.

Countless thoughts and emotions were crossing his mind and body and the sounds of the loud debate failed to reach him. He wrapped his fingers absent mindedly on the fang hanging from his necklace. His eyes were distant, even the king next to him noticed, but he did not dare to interrupt him.

The debate continued until a loud call made a final end to it.

**-SILENCE!!!**

Many of the Elders jumped at the unexpected sound. Even Leotychidas was a bit shaken by Leonidas' sudden outburst. Theron clenched his fists not liking the interruption to the magnificent chaos he has proudly created.

The new king rose from the stairs, towering over the ones still sitting around him.

-Councilman Zosimos!

He addressed the short man with longer beard, who he noticed managed to get his voice above everyone else's. The old man set his Chiton nervously, not liking the king's sharp focus on him.

-Now that I am king, I have the right to decide in questions regarding all the high ranking heiresses in Sparta. Is that correct?

Leotychidas shot him a questioning glance from the side. He did not like how that sounded. Leonidas caught his glance and reluctantly corrected himself.

-I mean the Patrouchos of the Agiad line of course.

The king sitting by his side nodded his consent.

-My Lord these questions…

The Elder started, but was cut off instantly.

-Do I or don't I have the right, Councilman?

The old man looked around searching for support among the other members of the Council, but most glances turned away from him quickly. No one wanted to disagree with their new king. With no opinions left Zosimos replied.

-Yes My King, you do.

-Good.

Leonidas set his lips again trying to regain some of his composure. He felt the Ephor's constant gaze upon him.

-Hereby I declare this so called _problem_ solved.

There was a long silence, every member of the Gerusia including the five Ephors present were stunned. It took them some time to recover.

-Is there anything left the Council needs to decide over today?

With the anger and tension slipping finally out of him, he also let go of the remainders of his patience. He had enough of this for one day.

The thin half blind man, who spoke first stood up to speak again.

-This better be important Councilman Prinetades.

The old man hesitated for a moment. The king gave him a warning glance.

-I am planning on going to Cleomenes now to bring him our verdict. Do make it short.

The man swallowed.

-My Lord we need an answer.

The king narrowed his eyes, the pulse on his neck now beginning to show.

-Who will the Princess marry?

Leonidas threw him a look of pure disdain.

He felt that the ones, who have been spending the last hour with stomping on Gorgo's honor deserved no answers at all. He almost opted for denying any sort of reply when a familiar cool voice was calling to him.

-My Lord, answer **now**.

Theron fought not to give away the enormous anger that threatened to suffocate him.

He was an Ephor, and by that he had the right to impeach the king, to inflict penalty on him and yes even to jail him, but for now he only ordered him to answer. For now…

Leonidas met the cunning pair of dark eyes not liking the tone he has been addressed with, but he knew he was left no choice.

-**Who** will marry Princess Gorgo?

Theron repeated the question.

Leonidas held his head high looking directly in the overseer's eyes.

-I will.

He stated confidently before walking down the stairs and leaving the Chamber without another word.

He could hear the chaos breaking out again and was thankful for having left.

At the entrance his men were standing at attention and the moment he appeared they cheered him all as one. He quickly lifted his hand silencing them. He was in no mood for cheers.

He still had the task of telling his half-brother that he has been found guilty of high treason and would be executed soon. He already knew that reasoning with a mad man promised little success.

Then he had to visit his niece and tell her that he has sealed her fate with a high-hand.

He was not sure which of the two journeys was upsetting him more.


	12. A stranger to home

He had been restless all afternoon.

The training finished over an hour ago and ever since he felt the need to occupy himself. He could have made some exercise on his own of course, but that did not seem to offer any satisfaction at the moment.

Cleombrotus looked up at the sky.

The sun was still over the horizon and it would take a few more hours for it to disappear completely behind the dark mountains.

He could not deny feeling suspenseful. He wanted to know what had happened at the meeting of the Gerusia. He was tired of having to learn everything from his older brother.

_Brother? King…_

The realization made him feel pathetic. Would he still be allowed to call him brother now?

Another burden of his age besides not being allowed to live with his family was that he was too young to becoming a member of the Apella. The Apella consisted only of male Spartan citizens over the age of thirty. They did not posses too much power or influence on politics, but were at least up to date on civil matters.

He missed having some true freedom of will, being prince of Sparta seriously did not seem to give him enough.

After a short while of thinking, he decided to take on a journey he mostly made by night. Right now he did not care whether anyone noticed his absence or not.

He wanted to be reassured that there were at least some parts of his life he still had power over.

He made a quick departure on foot. Taking a horse would have been too obvious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had been burning all day.

The heat seemed to have taken all of her strength. She had retreated to the bedroom around noon seeking the milder temperature it offered.

She lately found herself lacking any other occupation than the regular duties she busied herself with.

Since her son was taken away on that horrible morning the house was empty.

She missed him every day; she sometimes felt not being strong enough to make peace with the fact that the boy she gave life to was now completely owned by the State. She did her duty by raising Pausanias for six years and now she had no more saying in his life.

Maybe if she had another baby she would at least be able to devote herself to someone.

Photine of Sparta gave a ragged sigh.

She felt alone, even though she knew that this made her weak. She did not want to look weak.

As she lay in their bed her mind wandered to her husband, who was never home, who she had barely seen on more than some occasions or the times they have met in secret. Husband she still did not know very well despite the long years they have been married.

He made her princess of Sparta eight years ago and with that it seemed to have ended.

She secretly hoped that the time they would be at last permitted to stay together would not disappoint them.

_Only too more years…_

She liked him, he was a bit eccentric, but she could sense that Cleombrotus had a good heart.

The heat of the afternoon made her sleepy and her body gave in, she relaxed trying to rest.

The silence was broken by the unexpected sound of footsteps on the stone floor jolting her awake instantly. Her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the man standing in front of her.

-My Lord…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. It had been weeks since he had last been with her.

When Cleombrotus entered the house he had never spent enough time in to call home he got anxious.

He felt like a stranger to everything he saw, the few servants he met barely recognized him. He was unfamiliar with what he owned and he felt foolish for it.

Still there was someone he knew well, at least better than anyone or anything else.

He went straight to the bedroom, finding Photine asleep. Standing at the door he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long dark blond tresses were spread on the sheet like some exotic pillow.

He walked up to her; pleased when she stirred hearing him approach her. She opened her big bluish colored eyes in surprise. She looked like she could not believe him really being home.

-My Lord…

He couldn't resist her anymore, her voice was enchanting him. Cleombrotus climbed in next to his wife and closed her lips with a brief kiss. Photine looked up at him still in awe; she reached out and touched his cheek gently.

-I did not expect you today.

She admitted as she blushed slightly seeing him lick his lips, he was gazing down at her like he was under some spell.

-Do I need invitation to spend time with my wife?

He asked with a shaky breath leaning down to her, not giving her a chance to answer. He kissed her again this time with more urgency. His hands soon wandered over her curves fiddling with the pins that secured her Peplos. Photine only took a moment before she embraced his neck returning his kisses passionately. She moaned when he grabbed her rear harshly, pulling her against him to make her feel his need.

She would have him now... even if only for a few hours...

Cleombrotus chased every thought of his mind. He only wanted to think of her and get his mind of all the things he did not have. He preferred to concentrate on the only thing he had for sure. At least for now...


	13. The executioner

He was standing motionless in front of the cell.

A very strong cold shiver ran down his spine and he felt sick to his stomach. He was not someone strange to the sight of death, but he had definitely never laid an eye on anything like this before.

The air was heavy with the raw smell of flesh and blood. Some flies were buzzing around using the heat of the day to take possession of what was now going to be nourishment for their grubs. Leonidas couldn't take his eyes off of the gruesome scene that presented itself to him. One hoplite to his left started retching and took a step back from the bars.

-In Zeus' name, what mind is capable of achieving this slaughter?

Dilios muttered. One of Leonidas' closest fellow in arms was a bit older than he, with more experience both in battle and in life. Hearing him exclaim like this did only confirm his assumption, that this was not an everyday's sight.

-This is far from glory…

Stelios remarked grimly. He was presently the youngest among the new king's guards, but he has served so well in the first battle he took part in that he managed to catch Leonidas' attention. Not too long after they've returned he has been hand picked to join the elite guards. In his eyes no death held any worth unless it was result of a fierce combat.

-Then again he managed to do it without a sound…

-OPEN THE CELL!

The king ordered catching the warder off guard. He had been frozen to this moment, struggling with nausea which was quickly replaced by terror hearing the threat in the voice.

-My King…

He sputtered as cold sweat started to cover his forehead.

-…I swear on my honor he was alive this morning. I SAW HIM!

He fell on his knees and grabbed Leonidas' Chlamys.

-I swear on every God living on Mount Olympus that he LIVED when I served his breakfast.

Stelios had enough of the groveling and pointed his Doru at the kneeling man, the tip of the spear only a breath away from his neck.

-Are your ears deaf to your King's command?

The man swallowed hard before shaking his head.

-Than I suggest you do as you are ordered or I will be forced to cut those disobedient parts off of your head.

-Enough…

Leonidas calmed his hot-tempered hoplite. He motioned for the shaking warder still on his knees.

-Let us in.

The man complied so he could step in the cell with Dilios on his side.

They were careful not wanting to step in any of the numerous pools of blood gathered on the floor. There were large misshapen stains of the same liquid on the walls around them, looking like patternless paintings of insanity. Dilios studied them while Leonidas crouched down to examine the corpse of his half-brother. He took his helmet off, because it only disturbed his vision. She shooed some flies away, by lifting the old man's dirty and blood soaked Chlamys.

Now he could see the cuts on the body, there were at least two dozen if not more. Some were running horizontally down the thighs why others run vertically on the hips. They were no simple cuts, but carvings; many managing to cut out actual slices of the flesh which he could see being discarded several feet away from the body. There was one particularly deep cut across the stomach and when he attempted to move the body it opened revealing the intestines being damaged as well. The hoplite, who has been trying to get a control on his own stomach all this time, finally gave in and vomited. Leonidas grimaced in disgust, but kept on pushing the body until it lay on the back. The eyes were open and the eternal empty gaze reflected a triumph, the cause of this triumph now only Hades would learn.

Dilios was now standing by his side tangling his fingers hesitantly in his short brown hair.

-My Lord…

The king touched the dagger that was imprisoned in Cleomenes' right fist.

-I underestimated him.

He stated calmly.

-I told him I knew what he was able to, but still he managed to surprise me.

His gray-green eyes were distant. Some minutes passed before he stood up, turning away instantly.

He joined the rest of his guards, looking each of them directly in the eye earning their attention.

-I want three of you to stay here and question the warder. I want to know **who** came here today and **why**. I want to know where that **dagger** came from.

Three hoplites grabbed the shaken warder and dragged him away.

-Stelios…

The blond hoplite squared his shoulders.

-**You** would have told me if he was armed at the time of the arrest?

-I could detect no weapons My King.

He answered without hesitation. Leonidas nodded before turning his attention back to the others.

-I want the riders carrying the death notice being sent off immediately. The sooner the message reaches everyone in Lacedaemonia the sooner will this madness come to an end.

Six hoplites disappeared not needing another word, they have taken the task.

-Stelios, go take a horse yourself and fetch my brother from the barracks. I want to meet him in my residence in this instant.

-Yes My Lord!

-Dilios… Go back to the Council and report to them. Tell that…

He hesitated obviously searching for the right words.

-…that King Cleomenes the First is going to receive a proper funeral and mourning.

-My King… allow me, but under the present circumstances…

-For once…

Leonidas interrupted him.

-…I do not request your advice my friend. I command you.

Dilios closed his lips, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

The king threw a final glance in the direction of the mutilated body.

-Bath him and prepare him properly. Sparta shall not see her late king in **this **condition.

_Gorgo shall not see him like this either. _

-Make sure that everything is being taken care of.

-You can count on me My Lord.

Leonidas put a strong hand on his friend's shoulder.

-I know I can.

He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

-I am going home and wait for Cleombrotus there.

-And his daughter?

Dilios pointed at the body.

-Shall I send a messenger to her as well?

The king's features turned more serious.

-No…

-No messenger?

He asked in surprise.

-I will tell her myself. I want no stranger to disturb her now.

-As you wish My Lord.

Leonidas nodded.

-I shall visit her as soon as I am finished with my brother


	14. The Agamoi

Stelios was urging the horse he picked as best as he could.

He already knew that the king would not be pleased with the message he was about to deliver. This was certainly not the right time for this to happen.

He rode past the market. He gave a brief thought realizing that due to the mourning it would be closed for the next ten days to come.

The houses passed him by fast as he neared the large gate. Two Doric columns stood on the stairs leading up to them. He stopped the horse by harshly tugging on the reins. The horse snorted. Being commanded by someone, who was not experienced on horseback was no pleasure to either parties involved.

Stelios jumped down, his blond hair waving in synchrony with his motions. He pushed the gates open and practically run, crossing the small square that separated him from the residence.

-MY LORD!

He jogged up the next few stone stairs.

-My Lord?

He called again this time lowering his voice. He did not want to enter completely; he knew he was not expected.

A few moments later Leonidas appeared looking at him questioningly. He bowed while the king scanned the square looking for Cleombrotus before he met the young hoplite's eyes.

Stelios decided to be honest and make it quick.

-He was not there.

Leonidas furrowed his brow.

-His brotherhood claims not to have seen him after their training was finished.

The king set his jaw, the anger slowly showing in his intense gaze.

-Forgive me; I was unable to locate him.

There was a long silence. Stelios could feel the air fill with tension.

-I need your horse.

The king finally spoke. He nodded without hesitation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Photine caressed her husband's hand, drawing invisible patterns on it absentmindedly.

She had been watching him ever since he dozed off. She wanted to memorize every detail of his face, unsure of when they would meet again.

It was strange; he never visited her by daylight. They have met in secret. It was considered shameful if he had been caught with her before they were allowed to share their lives. On the other hand he was also expected to come to her time and again. He only had to be skillful enough to manage their nighttime trysts without his brotherhood taking notice of his absence and return to them the same way.

Photine did not like that, but she had little choice.

She traced the veins on the back of his hand one by one.

She was content, but did not allow herself to be too happy about it. She knew he would be gone before nightfall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleombrotus was jolted awake by a loud slam.

He had been sleeping so soundly and this sudden waking call was unwelcome.

With his eyes still clouded by sleep he could barely see his wife pulling up her Peplos in a hurry and rushing out of the room.

He pushed the sheets aside not quite sure whether he should leave. He streched his arms and yawned.

The moment he heard an unmistakable voice coming from outside his features turned serious. In the next instant he was wide awake.

-Where IS he?

The prince quickly decided to dress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonidas had enough self control to hold back from kicking the door in. He was satisfied by simply slamming it open.

He could care less at this point that this was far from polite, considering that he was not home.

_How can he be so irresponsible, that stupid boy!_

He searched the hall quickly, looking for any sign that would give his brother away. He only looked up when he heard quick steps approaching and was not surprised when he laid eyes on his sister-in-law.

Photine looked disheveled, her hair was loose; one strap on the side of her Peplos was hanging open. He needed no further evidence to give Cleombrotus away after he looked his wife up and down.

-Where IS he?

She gave him a confident bow.

-Greetings Leonidas, you are always welcome in my home.

She forced a smile on her lips.

-I presume I already have to address you with your new proper title My King.

He knew that she was only trying to play for time, but her fake respect irritated him to no end.

-I am NOT going to repeat myself. Is HE still in the HOUSE?

She looked back at him her bluish eyes turning dark.

-King or not Leonidas, you have no right to raise your voice in MY house! You may be member of our family, but you are still ONLY a guest now.

She stepped up to him meeting his grey-green gaze without fear.

-I expect you to behave accordingly.

She was about to turn away when her wrist was suddenly grabbed. Leonidas twirled her around to face him again; his fingers closed around her wrist. She clenched her teeth as the vice like grip tightened even more.

-Do NOT try playing games on ME Photine!

He pulled her hand up to the level of his face and leaned closer to her.

-My brother's wife or not, I tolerate NONE of this behavior either. I EXPECT honesty!

There was a dark fire of rage burning in his eyes and Photine couldn't help, but shiver from it. She couldn't bear his gaze anymore and turned her head away from him. He waited a moment before letting her go in the same time pushing her out of the way.

He paused seeing whether she would tell what he already knew, but the princess stayed silent. She rubbed her offended skin, but still refused to give her husband away.

Leonidas gave her a last glance before making his way through the hall in the bedroom's direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door to find his brother without his Chlamys on standing by the bed. He seemed embarrassed, but was trying to hide it with little success.

Leonidas looked at the bed which was quite a mess; he slowly met the younger man's glance narrowing his eyes.

-And you do not wish me to consider you unripe Cleombrotus?

He pointed at the sheets.

-Are you calling me to account in **my **own house?

His voice was tempered.

-Your house?

Leonidas asked in disbelief.

-You mean Photine's house. **This** is her dowry. Have you forgotten about that?

Cleombrotus crossed his arms in front of his chest.

-Why are you here?

He managed to press out through clenched teeth.

-That is strange! I was asking myself the same question.

He shut the door to keep Photine out.

-I shouldn't be here, that is true.

He stated with forced calmness.

-As a matter of fact you should not be here either.

-That is **none** of your business!

The young man hissed.

-You made it to **my **business the moment you have **left** the barracks and were **nowhere **to be found when I have sent for you!

Now Cleombrotus knew he had been caught… humiliated… he hated his brother deeply in this moment. His fists were balled tight.

-I do **not** need you running after me. I can't think of anything important enough to do that.

-Really brother?

Both men were trying to keep their anger under control.

-What do you want Leonidas? Did the Gerusia fail to name you king of Sparta?

He said mockingly.

-Do they want me instead of you?

The king felt his rage growing stronger.

_How can he behave like this? _

-I can not think of another reason why you would want to see me.

Cleombrotus had no time to react before Leonidas took him hard by the shoulders keeping him still.

-Now THAT is the PROBLEM!

-LET GO OF ME!

He struggled in vain.

-While you were entertaining yourself between **those** sheets by broad daylight Cleomenes disemboweled himself in his cells!

The young man's eyes widened instantly.

-**What!? **

-You heard me right.

Leonidas finally shoved him on to the bed.

-And if you find the **bed** more appealing than the **barracks **than you give clear evidence of how _mature_ you are.

He now stood in front of his brother looking down at him. Cleombrotus sat up slowly his mind processing the latest information about their half brother.

-Tell me Cleombrotus is that **all **you are capable of?

He shot Leonidas a warning glance.

-I have hoplites in my guard younger than you with **more **sense of duty!

He tried getting up, but the king blocked his way.

-**That** is why you still have to live with your brotherhood. You may be married, but you are definitely **not** ready to lead domestic life.

-I do not think that an **Agamoi **of your age should enlighten me on married life!

Cleombrotus spat back realizing too late that he could not have insulted his brother more.

Now Leonidas clenched his fists and his features showed clearly how much he was aching to use them. His heartbeat increased.

-I mean…

He tried to sound less offensive.

-… I at least had a wife and son before I turned twenty-one; that is more than you can claim to possess.

The king suddenly gave a small smile, though his grey-green eyes were still burning.

-Your thoughtful words will lose their importance soon for I will take a wife just as the law demands.

He stepped away from the bed relaxing his fists.

-You are right Cleombrotus, by becoming king I can no longer allow myself the luxury of staying unmarried.

Cleombrotus stared at his brother in surprise.

-Cleomenes shall have a proper mourning and funeral tomorrow.

Leonidas changed the subject.

-I expect both of you to come and pay your respects.

With that he left without another word.

On his way out he saw Photine hurrying to see her husband. They avoided each other's glances carefully.

Finally he picked up his pace and hurried out. This visit was upsetting him more than he has expected it to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She has heard the struggle, but dared not to interrupt. Now as she returned to her chamber she was relieved to see Cleombrotus unharmed.

-My Lord…

She knelt on the stone floor taking his hand in hers looking him over still a bit concerned.

The bruises on her wrist started to show and he rested his eyes on them in silence.


	15. Being king

He was walking the streets of the city nervously in the late afternoon. He had one more visit to make.

He already had more than enough of this day.

The time he was waiting for the Council was long, the death sentence of Cleomenes and all those ridiculous assumptions towards his niece, the scene of the massacre, one he had never witnessed before and on top now he almost beat his brother up, because he is unable to take life more seriously.

Truth be told, he did not like being insulted, especially not by Cleombrotus. He had his reasons for staying Agamoi all his life, he was sure he did have no urge to share them with his brother.

The past months have been bad enough with his half-brother running after one of his effortless claims, keeping their troops abroad, which did not bring a too peaceful atmosphere over Laconia.

He truly began to worry, when after he along with the Gerusia decided to exile his half-brother, the news have arrived saying that Cleomenes was gathering more reinforcement from neighboring City-states. Shortly after that a messenger showed up declaring that the exiled king planed on invading Sparta.

That was the point when he knew that the sun was already setting on his half-brother's time as king and began to rise on his.

He could not say for certain that he was looking forward to it.

He never liked politics, he considered himself a hoplite on first place. He could have skipped the Agoge being the son of the king, but he never took that into consideration.

He was not looking forward to becoming high priest either; he never felt having a tight connection to the Gods. There have been worrying rumors about the Oracle at Delphi saying that she had been bribed before.

He did not want to become judge to all the problems of the State.

And yet becoming king came with all these duties.

Now being king he could truly not say that he was happy, he only accepted it, because he knew there were no other options left. Sparta needed two kings, that has always been so and he knew that it would never change.

Above all this he was aware of the fact that his time as Agamoi was over, as king he would be forced to marry. That was good and bad at the same time.

Good because he would no longer be forced to pay the costs of festivals he was not even allowed to attend.

Bad because he never felt like a family man, he was almost constantly away with the troops at war, at least until now. He knew how easily he could make a widow out of a woman, who agreed to wed him. That has been one of the reasons he has turned the Gerusia down every time they have suggested that he should marry at last. And there were other reasons…

Now there was no turning back, no more excuses left.

Leonidas heaved a sigh of relief…

At least she was no stranger. He knew her ever since she was born. At the end he has chosen her, he needed no over aged politicians to force either of them to wed someone they would have been uncomfortable with.

Gorgo was a fine woman. Young, intelligent, wise, mature and… pretty.

He came round the corner and was finally able to see Cleomenes' house.

He first wanted to give her a night to consider and planed on suggesting that she stayed here until tomorrow, but that plan was overthrown by his half-brother soon to be father in law.

His death body was to be brought back to his residence and displayed for the day of mourning, giving everybody a chance to pay they respects. He certainly did not want her to spend the night under the same roof with her deceased father.

He had no easy dilemma on his mind.

The marriage could not wait.

The funeral could not wait.

The proclamation of his kingship could not wait.

_For Zeus sake..._

...he could not manage everything at the same time.

By the time he reached the gates he was already feeling his headache return.


	16. Whatever seems fitting

She had been waiting all day for the messenger, so she could hear about her father's fate and about her future.

Other than him, she had also been anticipating one of her helots to arrive. The man she was expecting had been in charge of her stables and was bringing an important part of her dowry.

He has arrived not too long ago and now Gorgo was stroking the mane of the large black stallion. He has not been bred for the race; she had other plans for him.

The horse snorted as she patted his side.

-Easy my friend…

She looked into the dark eyes.

-Be careful My Lady!

The man warned her careful not to raise his voice.

-Ares is not always easy to deal with. He is quite stubborn.

Gorgo smiled while stroking the animal's strong neck.

-I know…

The horse snorted again, his hooves beating the ground.

-You can leave now.

She addressed the equerry.

-I have no further need for you.

The man bowed and left his mistress alone with her valuable possession.

-My Lady?

Gorgo turned to find her servant with quite an uneasy expression on her face.

-What is it Ellas?

The young woman in her mid twenties looked up at her obviously unsure what to say.

-You are being expected in the hall.

She muttered, rubbing her thin arms nervously.

-The messenger?

Gorgo asked just to make sure. Ellas shook her head confusing the princess.

For a moment she thought that Theron might have returned.

-The king…

She told her finally.

Gorgo's hand stopped midway on the stallion's flank. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

_He came in person_…

She now felt foreboding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonidas was lost in his thoughts while he was waiting for his niece.

_God!_

He had to stop thinking about Gorgo as his niece. That was not easy.

-Uncle?

_Now that does not help at all._

He met her gaze and was surprised to see her sad pair of deer brown eyes. The smile she forced when she looked at him was honest, but brief.

-I admit that I have not expected you.

He nodded, knowing that that was true.

-I must talk to you on serious matters Gorgo.

Her light colored Chiton swayed as she walked up to him.

-I am sure of that.

She motioned for him to take a seat.

-I rather stand.

She looked deep into his grey-green eyes searching for the answers she feared. She saw him hesitating and gave him a ghost of a smile.

-I always valued you as an honest man. Say what you have to.

Leonidas was overcome with emotion at her plain request. He fought hard to hide it as much as he was able to.

-The sentence was unanimous.

He started.

-I went to the cells to tell him myself.

She never turned her face away from him. Her features encouraged him to continue.

-By the time I arrived he was…

He held back to take a breath, her eyes captured him making him unable to look away.

-…already dead.

Gorgo finished his sentence taking him by surprise. He furrowed his brow setting his jaw.

-You know?

He asked the obvious.

She took a step away from him averting her gaze. She folded her arms across her chest like she did on the day of the arrest.

-That was what I wanted to tell you on that day.

He waited.

-He had been talking to himself ever since he returned.

She shivered from the memory.

-He cursed, he cried without any reason and he **laughed. **

Gorgo took a ragged breath.

-That laughter sounded almost unearthly. It gave me chills at night.

He finally put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

-He said that he would rather die, but would never give the throne up.

Her lips curled into a rueful smile.

-I wanted you to know about this, I just did not know how to tell you.

-You are not to blame.

Now he understood, at least more than he did until now. She placed her hand on his squeezing slightly.

-How did he do it?

She wanted to know.

He was thankful that she stood with her back to him; she did not have to see the disgust that crossed his face remembering the corpse.

-With a dagger.

He thought that was enough information. Gorgo let go of him and he drew his hand back.

-Did you know that as well?

She turned back to face him slowly.

-What do you mean?

His eyes turned serious.

-Did you know about the dagger?

She gave him a cutting glance.

-Did he have one when he was arrested?

Gorgo kept her sudden anger under control.

-Do you presume I would have kept that to myself?

He did not answer. He knew that she had always been loyal to her father.

-Do you not think that by not telling you about something that important I would have made myself guilty of helping him?

He heard the bitterness in her voice.

-If he had none with him, then somebody has given him one while in prison.

He leaned closer to her face.

-That means **murder… **

He stressed the word hard.

-… even if he did it on his own, the one supplying him with the necessary means **is **guilty.

-Should that be **me**?

Her attack took him aback.

-I did **not** say that.

Both of them were embarrassed remaining silent.

Why were they arguing? That never happened before. They have exchanged a long glance.

-If you have only come to question me than I rather you leave now My King…

It was the first time that she addressed him with anything else, but uncle.

-I am waiting for the Council's messenger.

Her voice was low now.

-I am the messenger Gorgo.

Leonidas said softly.

-I have not only come to tell about your father.

A shadow crossed her face.

Her thoughts went to Theron. Could he have managed to convince the Council of the Elders to allow him to wed her?

-Very well then.

She gathered all her strength. If her fear was to come true, than she had to be prepared to fight it. One of her best weapons was her reason.

-I listen.

He wondered what the cause of her sudden stiffness was.

He did not want her to know of all the accusations made by the Elders, she did not have to know how long it took for him to come so far.

-Both you and I need to wed now.

He searched for eyes.

-I seemed that the most fitting solution for us is to get married.

Gorgo raised a delicate eyebrow.

Her intuition was right, she suppressed a smile. Deep down in her soul she had been hoping for this.

-If the Gerusia approved…

She said in a calm and gentle voice.

Leonidas thought about that for a moment. He had no idea whether the Elders approved or not, he had never given them a chance to reply. On the other hand he could care less about that at this moment. Still it seemed important to her.

-I made the decision… but if we consider that I am a member of the Council than I should say that they have approved as well.

He tried to look serious and his forced expression made her smile a true smile for the first time. He hesitated before returning her smile a bit puzzled.

-I am no man of words Gorgo, but you know that.

Her brown eyes sparkled as she placed her hand on his cheek.

-This is one way…

Leonidas intense gaze became softer.

-You have the right to object.

He added wanting to make sure to leave her a way out in case she had a suitor.

-I could never refuse an honor like becoming your Queen.

_Queen… _

He was a bit disappointed that she did not mention wife, but he knew it was too soon.

She suddenly took his hand in hers.

-Come with me now.

He gave her a questioning glance.

-I want to show you something Leonidas.

He nodded captured by the bright shine of her eyes and followed her without a question.


	17. Ares

She was excited to show him. She almost felt like a little girl again pulling him by his hand until they reached their destination.

Gorgo was more than pleased to see the expression on his face when he first laid eyes on the black stallion. He was awed as far as she could tell.

-What do you think?

He was not completely sure what to say. The horse was a pure manifestation of power, majestic, grand…

-It will win many races for you, I am sure of that.

-No he won't.

He looked at her puzzled. Her features were calm, but her eyes were still shining now with pride.

-Ares is yours.

-Ares?

He asked dealing with her latest statement.

-He is a fighter just like you.

She squeezed his hand tightly.

-He is part of my dowry.

He watched the black animal still awed returning her gesture by squeezing her hand. This horse was probably one of her most valuable possessions. He was touched.

-Thank you.

He met her eyes again.

-I am going to honor him, you have my word.

-I am glad he pleases you.

-He most certainly does.

He continued admiring the horse. Leonidas was fascinated by his dark eyes, which were speaking in a clear language.

_So strong..._

-I shall prepare now.

Her voice brought him back to reality.

-I am not ready.

There was a slight pain in her voice.

Before the wedding the women cut their hair very short as the customs demanded.

They both knew that.

Leonidas couldn't help, but feel the same pain in his chest.

He ran his fingers through her thick tresses. They felt like silk, though he has never touched silk before, he knew it just had to feel like her hair. The late afternoon sun was shining in her hair changing the dark color to a lighter shade. He simply could not imagine her face not being framed by these long curls.

After having seen Cleomenes only hours ago in that condition he considered her cutting her hair self mutilation.

The sadness in her eyes was gone soon, the knowledge of duty taking it's place.

-It won't take long.

Gorgo wanted to leave and have it over with as soon as possible, but she couldn't. He failed to let her hand go.

-No.

He caressed her hair again, this time touching her cheek in the process.

-You are ready in my eyes.

She gave him a questioning glance.

-The customs are…

He interrupted her quickly.

-Anyone who has a problem with that has to address me first.

She could see on his face that an argument would end fruitless and honestly she had no reason to object. She nodded her acceptation.

-I will return to you before sunset and we will step in front of the people together.

He was unsure when Cleomenes body would arrive.

-I only ask for a few more hours.

-I will be waiting.

She reassured him with words, but her eyes spoke to him as well.

-Good.

Leonidas let her go.

He mounted the horse which he now considered his own.

It was easier than he first imagined. The animal sensed that his new master was equally tempered. He was willing to obey.

-Ares?

He asked one more time before leaving.

-Yes.

She smiled seeing how good he managed the stubborn stallion.

-Ares.

He returned her smile.

Gorgo was standing there long after he was gone.


	18. A state made by people

Leotychidas roamed his glance over the main square of Sparta; the sun was starting to set.

The horsemen carrying the death note of Cleomenes were still on their way, they would not return for days to come until every man and woman living under Spartan law received the message.

Independent from that the mourning would start soon after sunset.

The women have already been walking the streets beating cauldrons. Soon a woman and a man were expected from every family to join the mourning.

Under present circumstances there were more than two, since the mourning was going to be postponed for the short time till the new King and Queen were officially proclaimed.

The proclamation equaled the wedding in this case as well.

He watched the groups of people forming in front of his eyes.

The Gerusia gathered close to the podium. The Elders were lost in conversation as always; most of them wearing white Chitons.

The Homoioi were the male citizens over thirty including the Apella itself, who have chosen a place more distant. Some women were among them standing close to their husbands with children under seven.

The Hoplites came in full armor, building troops; only his and Leonidas' personal guards kept close to the podium in straight lines. They had their aspises gripped in their left hand, keeping the them by their sides, the large letter L still visible on them. Their xiphoses were sheathed, while their long and sharp dorus were tightly held in their right hands. Their bronze helmets shone in the light of the setting sun which was also reflected on their breastplates almost equaling the color of their Chlamysses. The greaves completed their uniform.

The children under eighteen arrived in small packs, each guided by their Paidonomos. Boys and girls separated. They have not finished their Agoge yet and their supervisors kept a close watch on them so they would not mix with their families.

The Eirenes were assembled with each brotherhood keeping together. The men having passed the Agoge, but not old enough to become a Homoioi were separated from their wives and children.

All except for one.

Prince Cleombrotus stood on the podium with him, his wife Photine by his side. They did not touch; the prince seemed upset while the princess' gaze was fixed on the crowd.

The King of the Eurypontid dynasty scanned the square again searching for the Ephors.

He detected one standing among the Apella, another overseer waited in the company of the Gerusia, the third one was talking to some of the Paidonomos, while the remaining two joined them on the podium.

He did not like the one, who has made Leonidas answer to the Council early that afternoon. He was standing too close for his taste and he couldn't help, but mistrust the cunning pair of eyes resting on the crowd.

There were some women gathered as well, they represented various ages, some with small children. They were the mothers, wives, daughters and sisters of the men, who were not allowed to live with them or had special groups the women had no place in at this moment.

The perioikoi stood together with the inferiors more on the outskirts. The merchants and craftsmen had no objection to mix with the illegitimate children of the Spartans, the helots who have earned their freedom by a courageous act, or with the few Spartans who have been deprived of their citizenship.

The rest of the helots were mostly crowded out.

-I hope he does not take too long.

Queen Ligeia was not good at hiding her disappointment or displeasure.

-Please be as kind as to watch your tongue.

The king warned his wife.

-I rather not wish to be humiliated tonight.

Ligeia set her jaw.

She was quite thin with light brown hair, her voice was often shrill and if that was not enough to displease her current company she could not claim to be a beauty either. But all that has never bothered her for she has been the only queen until now. That was something she had a hard time dealing with.

-I am sure my brother is not going to be late.

Cleombrotus replied having overheard the queen's comment.

Leotychidas gave his wife an angry look and Ligeia turned away annoyed by the whole situation.

Photine heard her husband speak, but she kept her bluish eyes on the crowd.

To be more precise she was searching the small packs of boys and girls looking for her only son, but she could not detect Pausanias. It offered her little comfort that the princes of the other dynasty were also among them and not on the podium.

The death of King Cleomenes the First was no surprise to Laconia; they all have expected the death sentence. Prince Leonidas following him on the throne was inevitable. Princess Gorgo becoming queen still left many dumbfounded.

There were no riots. The people took the events as calm as possible, though it was quite much at a time.

Cleombrotus let his own eyes scan the crowds.

He could see his brotherhood in the distance. Among the elite guard of his brother he recognized Dilios and Stelios.

He knew that both were highly regarded by Leonidas and he couldn't help, but think whether the young blond man was used against him this afternoon as counter-example.

All of the guards were there, but Captain Sotiris. He was the closest friend of Leonidas, but he had been stuck in Argos for weeks now.

The neighboring Poleis of Argos has been making quite a lot of trouble, ever since Cleomenes ordered a massacre of six thousand of it's citizens after getting their army out of the way by cunning them.

He looked over the members of the Agoge, but only briefly. He knew that there was little chance for him to see his son.

The clear sound of hooves beating the ground shook him up.

The crowd now focused on the black stallion carrying the new King and Queen of the Agiad dynasty.


	19. The dead and the equal

He met Dilios shortly after he left Gorgo.

He was content to hear that the mourning has already begun. He could hear the sounds of women beating cauldrons on his way. Cleomenes' body was already clean and dressed properly; by the time he arrived it was already being loaded into a smaller carriage that prepared to leave for the late king's residence.

He knew he had to hurry; he wanted to return to Gorgo before she had to face her father's corpse alone.

-Everything has been taken care of Sire.

Dilios reassured him one more time.

-Good.

He was watching the carriage slowly vanish in the distance.

-The people are gathering at the square.

He informed the king.

Leonidas looked up at the sky.

_The sun will slowly set. _

-Is my brother among them?

He gave Dilios a cold shoulder lost in his thoughts.

-The Prince and the Princess are there along with the King Leotychidas and Queen Ligeia.

He nodded absent mindedly.

-Leave now my friend and join the guards.

His features softened a bit, but he did not look him in the eye.

-My Lord…

Dilios was surprised when the king decided to send him away.

-Shall we not escort you when you and our Queen step in front of our people for the first time?

Leonidas turned to him his face remaining calm.

-Represent me by standing in the crowd equal to everyone and not by riding by my side making me special.

Dilios nodded.

-We are not going to war.

The king smiled briefly.

-That is the place when we shall stand by each other's side.

-Yes Sire.

Leonidas walked over to his newest present and took the reins.

The horse gave a loud snort when Dilios approached him. He only accepted a few members of men kind around him and the well trained hoplite was not among them.

-We shall meet at the square soon.

The king addressed him one more time before riding off.

Dilios ran his fingers through his brownish hair hesitantly.

He hoped that the crowds would keep peaceful. Cleomenes still has some of Laconia committed to him. Not everyone was going to support the new king.

He knew it.

He also knew that this would not be the first time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gorgo wondered what would happen when Leonidas returned.

She found it strange that he insisted on keeping her hair long. She did not want to be different from the other women of the state.

Photine has lost her hair when she was married to Cleombrotus the way every bride has, who lived in Lacedaemonia; even Ligeia has been left nearly bald after becoming queen. She did not feel like standing above the customs, above the laws which have been made by Lycurgus himself.

On the other hand she couldn't help, but feel the importance of his gesture. He obviously valued and respected her enough to face the consequences of his decision.

_What else is going to be different with us? _

They were certainly no everyday's couple. They were related more closely than other spouses. That alone made them quite out of the common.

She has changed her Chiton to one of her longer Peplosses. That still seemed proper, but would at least allow her to move freely.

She did not want to go even further against the customs, by keeping on the clothing that made her look feminine. She should have worn a simple tunic and a Chlamys to make her look more masculine, but she knew that by doing so she would go against her King's will.

He made it clear that he considered her ready. He would certainly not approve to see her clad in men's wear.

She smiled thinking over how irregular this wedding was going to be.

She did not know what else to expect.

Would he come and wrestle with her just to show that he was in fact stronger? The customs demanded that as well…

She truly could not imagine fighting with him neither could she picture herself being thrown over his shoulder like a sack filled with salt.

_I do not know… _

It was strange enough that the wedding was taking place in the same time as the mourning not to mention the proclamation.

What about the wedding night? Would it be consummated before dawn? Were they comfortable enough to make that step?

She knew her duty very well. She did not plan to resist. It was no question of _if _only of _when_.

She looked up when she heard a carriage pull up in front of the gates.

She leaned against one of the Doric columns at the entrance for a moment. She needed some sort of support upon laying eyes on the carriage which obviously carried the departed.

Should she be the first one to pay her respects? She was his closest relative…

Gorgo could not help, but hear that mad laughter she had been exposed to for many nights.

She shivered by only thinking of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was irritated beyond belief when he realized that he could not catch up with the carriage.

He had wasted too much time thinking about everything that was going to happen and failed to leave in time.

At least he was sure that his belated arrival was no result of Ares being slow. He had never experienced such speed before.

He could already see that the gates were open and he could only hope that she had taken no glimpse of the body yet.

_FASTER! _

As if sensing his master's wish Ares spreaded himself. When he passed the gates Leonidas pulled hard at the rains and Ares pranced.

The king's grey-green eyes scanned the scene throwing a brief glance at the carriage relieved to see that it was still hiding Cleomenes from Gorgo's sight.

His gaze finally came to rest on her just to find his future wife standing only a few fet from the carriage slightly shaken.

The coachman was going about his tasks ignoring both of them.

Gorgo was aware that a horseman has arrived.

She recognized Ares among a thousand black horses. She therefore knew who the rider was, but she could not take her eyes off of the carriage.

She tried hard to keep her composure despite the fact that the memory of her father's laughter made her throat squeeze. Only when the black stallion finally blocked her view did she lift her brown eyes to see Leonidas.

He wore the same leather breastplate without his helmet on and his crimson Chlamys covered a good portion of Ares' back.

He narrowed his eyes looking down at her worried. He has never seen her like this before.

He knew the source of the strange terror that he saw in her eyes well. His fists were squeezing the reins, while some part of him wished to curl his fingers around a certain old man's neck.

-**My Lady!**

His words were loud on purpose; he wanted to shake her up bringing her thoughts back to reality.

Cleomenes was no longer reality. He was past.

Gorgo slowly felt her strength return.

-**Are you ready? **

She nodded and he offered her his hand.

-Then come.

She hesitantly took his hand feeling the power radiating through his skin becoming one with her. He helped her up and she settled in front of him.

She could comfortably sit with her dress open enough. Only Athenian women backed a horse sideways or they would have if they were comfortable with riding one.

Ares took a few steps turning towards the gates. Neither could avoid a final glance at the figure covered in white shroud.

He spoke before she could loose herself in her memories again.

-Let us leave now.

She nodded almost in a trace.

-This is no longer your home…

Gorgo felt his left arm close around her waist, though she needed no support to stay on the horse. She allowed herself to recline against his chest while Ares carried them away.

Soon the easy pace of the horse turned to gallop.

They rode the streets of Sparta in silence towards the main square.


	20. Sounds of appreciation

The groups of people slowly stepped aside making space for the horse.

The animal walked with pride as if he knew how important his riders have been.

All eyes were fixed on them, many in surprise, some in displeasure, but both saw fit to ignore the stares and gazes. They neither paid attention to the crowds staying silent nor to the hoplites who cheered them, mainly the ones on Leonidas part.

King Leotychidas and Queen Ligeia stepped to the edge of the podium. Ligeia looked liked her eyes have been glued to the brown haired woman riding the horse.

Cleombrotus was speechless; he has not expected his brother to show up as gracefully as he did, with a pride he failed to understand.

Photine thought little about their arrival until she looked at Gorgo as the black animal brought her closer into her view. In the light of the torches she could clearly make out the long brown hair hanging down on her shoulders. She was confused.

Theron stared for a few moments before a wide grin spread across his face, lighting up his eyes. He did not count on this, but he was sure to turn the situation to his advance.

The hoplites continued to cheer; their spears beating the ground until Leonidas lifted his hand high silencing them immediately.

He stopped the horse in front of the podium. Ares snorted, not liking the mass of people he was surrounded by from every side. Gorgo skillfully slid down first; patting his neck, trying to calm the nervous animal. Leonidas got down as well. He threw a brief glance up to the podium, before looking at Gorgo. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was ready, he nodded and both ascended the few wooden stairs that lead up the podium.

The torches surrounding it now shone a light that made everyone; even the ones standing more behind see them clearly. The sounds of the crowd grew audible louder and the voices were more female.

The prince bowed reluctantly when the couple stepped up to them and the princess followed his example hesitating only a few moments before doing so.

Photine was confused by the sight of Gorgo, but she wisely chose to stay silent.

Ligeia was not that wise.

-I am not sure whether I can trust my eyes or not.

Leotychidas was not blind, he already understood that the laws had been broken, but with the burden of his secret and with the constant fear that came with hiding it silenced him. He was sure he did not need Leonidas as his enemy, it was enough that the two dynasties have never claimed to be good friends.

The shrill voice of his wife put him in a fragile position. He grabbed her arm harshly, but it did not affect the indignant woman.

-You can in case there is nothing wrong with your eyes My Lady.

Leonidas replied calmly.

Ligeia pointed at Gorgo like she was some sort of thorn in her side.

-What is the meaning of **this**?

The queen demanded.

-Does the law of Lycurgus stop on the threshold of the **Agiad's** house?

Gorgo did not let herself being provoked, but she certainly would not stay silent if a woman of Ligeia's kind was trying to insult her family.

-There are other laws I am obliged to follow as well.

She threw her rival a stern look.

-As far as I am considered the length of our hair equals, which is the **only** thing that makes us equal with the house of the **Eurypontid. **

Ligeia did not need to be reminded that her dynasty received lesser honor than Gorgo's. She was furious.

-I **demand **an explanation!

-LIGEIA!

Leotychidas finally succeeded in gaining his wife's attention. He gave her arm a painful squeeze.

-Behave yourself!

He hissed, but she had a hard time keeping her mouth closed.

-Do not EVER silence me again

Leonidas was about to ignore them and step to the edge to continue, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

-I have to say that our honorable Queen Ligeia is right.

Theron took his chance the first moment it offered itself to him.

-Obviously the wedding customs have been violated.

He smiled kindly at Gorgo, before turning a more serious glance to the new King. Every eye on the podium was now resting on him.

-I agree.

The second Ephor stepped up to Theron's side.

-We demand an explanation.

Leonidas furrowed his brow slightly raising an eyebrow, his intense gaze becoming even more intimidating than before.

-Is that so?

-I am sure Princess Gorgo can explain everything.

Theron added searching for her eyes and she met them without fear. Before she could speak Leonidas authoritative voice took the lead.

-Queen Gorgo owes **neither** of you an explanation…

He made sure that everyone on the podium understood.

His glance briefly met Photine's advising her without words to keep out of this.

-… **nor** do I.

He turned away from them making a step towards the edge. Leotychidas decided to follow him and have the proclamation over with. He needed no further confrontation.

-In that case…

Both man stopped at the firm voice audibly carrying a sharp edge. They turned back.

-…**you** are going to face the consequences.

Theron's eyes took a very dark shade. His name meaning "hunter" suited him perfectly. Right now he felt like having cornered his prey.

-I think that **is** about enough!

Cleombrotus finally let his anger that he had kept mostly under control to this moment out.

-I do **not** like your tone!

He reached for his xiphos to make his words clear.

-No!

Leonidas voice needed no support of weapons.

-Don't you think…

-I said **NO!**

Theron was far from being afraid; he enjoyed having stirred up strife between the brothers. Neither Photine nor Gorgo wanted a fight between their husbands, even if it was only a verbal one. The other dynasty's king and queen waited for the outcome.

-What consequences?

The intense grey-green gaze finally locked with the cunning brown one. Theron smiled, before his features turned completely serious.

-I think that at this point fifty sheep would be an acceptable satisfaction for having gone against our sacred traditions.

The second Ephor's eyes widened, but he kept calm as good as he could. This was a far too high price; they could have simply ordered the queen to cut her hair. He knew that Theron held more power than he did, so he opted for supporting his sentence without any objection.

-That is a fair estimated fine.

Theron nodded.

-Indeed it is.

Gorgo could barely keep her rage under control, her fists were shaking.

A livestock of that amount was more than a contribution of twenty-five months for the Mess-room of the Syssition. She knew that the Ephor wanted to humiliate them both by inflicting a fine of that measure upon them. She also knew that if she offered to cut her hair at this point she would humiliate Leonidas even more.

Cleombrotus looked at his brother trying to read the expression on his face. He knew how much that was. There were around thirty dining clubs they also called Syssition, where the male citizens took their meals daily. Every family of Sparta was obliged to contribute whatever grain, fruit, vegetables or meat they were producing, supplying the common meals this way. The fine was an open insult.

Theron waited, quite sure that this battle was his to win.

-Consider it settled.

Leonidas could clearly see where this was going. He fought the urge to grab his sword as his brother has attempted to do only minutes ago. It only took him a moment to regain his composure and not let anyone see his true feelings. Only his eyes remained burning with passion and in that very moment a deep hate was born in his soul, and that hate had only eyes for Ephor Theron.

All the ones present were taken aback, some better at hiding it some less sufficient by doing so.

Theron felt his fury rise quickly, but he masked it with a fake smile.

-I will make sure that a proper amount of helots will be sent to confiscate the animals.

He reassured the king not wanting to leave him the last word, but Leonidas continued to cross his plans.

-There is no need for that. I will personally make sure that they are delivered to you.

The Ephor bowed curtly, knowing that he had to stop. He could not go further tonight.

Leonidas and Leotychidas finally walked up to the podium's edge and stood side by side. This time all the hoplites cheered, since both kings were to be seen.

The moment the two Ephors appeared by their sides there was silence. The five overseers searched each other in the crowd.

Most people who have gathered stayed silent. This was no occasion where their opinions were asked, they were here to face the facts besides mourning the late king of the Agiad line. Most of them were only spectators, like the women and the Eirene who had no right to vote at all, that was also true for the perioikoi and the inferiors.

The Council already accepted the new king and queen, but the Apella still had to show their acceptance. The Ephor standing among them now stepped in front of them and looked up at the podium locking eyes with Theron.

Leotychidas reached for Ligeia and took her wrist puling her to his side with a bit more force than it was necessary. He was still mad at her; she did seem to be even more annoyed by that. However both kept their composure while the king lifted his queens' arm into mid air reassuring their position by doing so.

His guards cheered once and the Apella showed appreciation the only way it could. They clapped.

The louder they clapped the more they agreed. The same way was used when they elected new magistrates, they clapped and whoever got the loudest support was elected.

Soon silence filled the again.

The sun was gracing Laconia with her last rays for that day.

Now the king and queen of the senior dynasty had to step in front of the citizens and take their place as their leaders.

Leonidas extended his arm towards Gorgo letting her take his hand voluntarily. She hesitated no moment before taking his hand, they interlaced their fingers. Gorgo took her place by his side and he lifted their hands into mid air so everyone gathered could see.

His guards and many of the other hoplites cheered once.

The Ephor still standing in front of the Apella shot a questioning glance at Theron who waited just the right amount of time before nodding to him.

The Ephor turned back to the Apella and nodded. The clapping started slowly, but more and more joined in.

It did not last long, but it was loud enough.

They have been accepted, the proclamation was over.


	21. Four brothers and one king

As the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountains of Taygetus and with that the women started the traditional threnody.

The song filled the air like the voices of the sirens have filled Odysseus ears long ago. The first verse was followed by brief silence before the men continued.

Everyone stood still as the last song became more and more emotional, still keeping its raw power.

The final verse was song by both men and women, they voices molded together in perfect harmony.

By this time Cleombrotus has returned to his brotherhood and Photine mingled in the group of women.

Both left the podium after the proclamation was over. Only the two Ephors and the four members of the dynasties remained on it.

The threnody was followed by a religious choral mostly sung by women and was finished by a military song performed by the men, who were on active duty.

This way the late king's life had been honored, remembering him as high priest of Sparta, as fearless warrior and as human being. Only few knew how less he was worthy of this honor.

Soon the crowds started to clear.

The Eirenes returned to the barracks, the members of the Agoge were led back by their supervisors.

The hoplites returned to their homes some of the women joining them. Only the two king's guards stayed.

The Homoioi & the Apella mingled with the remaining women, some went home and only enough stayed to represent every Spartan family with exact two members. They formed long lines and the procession left with their torches to walk the streets of Sparta in grieving for the death king.

They were soon followed by the perioikoi and the rest of the people who had no citizenship.

The Gerusia was joined by the two kings and the Ephors. They stayed to discuss some important questions regarding the next day of mourning.

Ligeia wanted to leave as soon as possible. She could barely deal with Gorgo's presence. Still she had no choice, but to wait for her husband to finish.

Gorgo left the podium and went to see Ares. She hoped that the Council would not take long.

She led the stallion behind the podium, so he would be away from the remaining people on the square. She stroked the black mane gently.

-We'll be home soon my friend…

Ares seemed to have calmed down, so his sudden loud snort surprised Gorgo. The strong hooves beat the ground and the dark eyes were fixed on a point behind her. She took the reins before turning to see the cause of the stallion's uneasiness.

-What a wonderful animal…

Theron admired Ares, but he wisely chose not to come closer.

Gorgo felt her anger return. The pure sight of the overseer irritated her to no ends.

-Are fifty sheep not enough to satisfy you, Ephor Theron?

She shot him a disdainful look.

-I am not sure whether you know what could satisfy me.

He gave her a broad smile.

-I know what satisfies you very well.

She stated confidently and Theron waited.

-Injustice and chaos.

Theron raised an eyebrow.

-Shall I take that as insult My Lady?

Gorgo lifted her chin too look him in the eye.

-Consider it that we are even.

-We are **far **from even.

Theron stepped closer to her, but Ares' turned his head in the direction of the overseer and snorted again warning him not to dare another step.

She couldn't help but smile.

-I hope your king is content with the outcome.

He still planed to have little victory tonight.

-The marriage enjoys the Gerusia's support.

She answered calmly. Theron smiled again.

-I am not talking about the wedding.

She gave him a warning glance gripping the reins tight.

-I am only sure that Leonidas is satisfied with your father's death.

-Be careful Ephor Theron!

Gorgo was fighting hard to keep her calm appearance.

-I do not like the words you choose to speak.

He comfortably leaned against the podium's side keeping his smile on.

-I am only speaking the truth My Queen.

She remained silent. Theron furrowed his brow slightly.

-Do you really believe he is not glad to have an obstacle as big as his mad half-brother out of the way?

She gripped the reins harder causing Ares to snort again.

-You can not be that naïve…

-My father took his own life.

She told him pausing slightly between every word she spoke.

-Of course…

His features became more serious.

-And you think he does not welcome this _fact_?

He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

-What about the prince?

Gorgo felt her strong anger mix with hate.

-What about Cleombrotus?

-Just give it a second thought…

He lifted four fingers for her to see.

-One brother dies abroad, because of hating the king, knowing he can never take his place.

He leaves three fingers high.

-The king _**dies**_ in jail…

Two fingers left.

-One brother becomes king.

Only his index finger points at her now.

-One brother still young and now very close to the throne.

He puts his hand down.

-So all in all two brothers had high interest in the king's death.

His smile slowly widened holding Gorgo's gaze.

-My ears are not open for such mindless accusations Ephor Theron.

-I know…

He nodded slowly walking away from her.

-But your heart is…

Theron set his Chlamys and left without looking back at her.

Gorgo leaned back against Ares. She felt the blood drumming in her ears.

_No..._

Her eyes have been closed for long minutes when loud steps alerted her once again. This time Ares stayed calm.

Leonidas appeared in the corner. He had been looking for her; the meeting was thankfully short and saved him from a new fit of headache.

-Is everything all right?

He asked her as he saw that his wife looked a bit tense.

-Yes.

She pulled herself together and gave him a brief smile.

-Good.

He mounted the horse and gave it no second thought. It has been a long day, he was probably seeing ghosts.

He helped her settle in front of him and nudged the horse to move.

He dismissed his elite guards who have been the only ones remaining on the square.

The overseers and the elders have left, as well as Leotychidas and Ligeia. The only difference was that he let his guards escort him to his residence while Leonidas saw no need for that.

They were finally on their way home.


	22. Questions and answers

The heavy gates closed behind them.

Gorgo realized for the first time that she had never actually been to his residence before.

A middle aged man came making sure the gates were properly shut. He looked back at them with a surprised expression on his face. She realized that the dumfounded look was directed at the horse and not at her.

Both got down and she took a few moments to observe her new home.

The structure was almost the same as her father's residence, though a bit smaller. Torches lit the small square that led to the entrance guarded by several Doric columns.

-Take care of Ares!

His commanding voice shook her up. The man bowed and took the reins. He tried to pay little attention to the objecting animal. He could not let his fear come between him and his master's order.

-My Lord…

An elder man still in good shape addressed him.

She could see that the helots serving the residence were very obedient, but also obviously afraid. She could not imagine them being exposed to violence.

-Euaristos!

The man continued walking beside them as they entered the residence.

-I want to see the headman tomorrow. I have important business he needs to see to.

Leonidas gave little attention to the elder. He had no need to see anyone tonight.

-Yes Sire.

-Do we have enough supplies?

A shadow crossed the old features. He gave the king a slightly questioning gaze. Leonidas narrowed his eyes annoyed.

-I DO hope that the ten days while the markets are going to be closed will have no affect on us…

-No! No Sire, of course not!

His raspy voice turned apologetic, realizing his mistake.

-Good.

Gorgo listened to the conversation, thinking it unfit to take part of it just yet.

They stopped in to the hallway. Her eyes came to rest on his shield and spear standing close to the entrance.

-Do you wish to have dinner?

He directed the next question at her suddenly. She considered briefly but the latest conversation robbed her of her appetite.

-No.

He raised an eye brow a bit surprised.

-I am truly not hungry.

She met his intense gaze.

-All right.

He nodded. His thoughts slipped for a moment as he involuntarily recalled the disemboweled body he has inspected hours ago.

-Truth be told, I have no desire to eat myself.

The old man bowed and left the hall.

When he was out of sight Leonidas seemed to relax for the first time in days. He was home and Gorgo's company was the only one that he could claim not annoying or irritating him in this moment.

-Are we going to pay our respects tomorrow morning?

She asked him in a calm voice.

He looked at her a bit confused. He did not want her to keep thinking about her father.

-We will in the afternoon.

She nodded.

-You seem tired.

Gorgo observed.

He did not reply first. He undid the stripes securing his breastplate and took it off.

–I do not like to wear this without a purpose.

He said while putting the leather garment on a bench. The only reason he could think of fitting to wear any part of his armor was a battle, everything else he considered unfit. He hung his sword over his shield.

-I think both of us are tired.

He added while undoing the bronze pin that kept his Chlamys fixed o his right shoulder.

Gorgo stepped up to him. They exchanged a brief glance, before she slowly took the crimson cloak out of his hand. He was unsure at first whether to let her have it or not, but her gaze encouraged him.

She carefully folded the cloak and wanted to place it over his breastplate when she noticed a rather big stain close to it's edge. Even on a fabric with a color similar to blood's she could tell that the stain was real in origin.

He could see that something was wrong. She lingered too long at the bench with her back to him.

-What is it?

She could not bring herself to voice her emotions.

He walked up to her wanting to know what made her stiffen. He froze when he laid eyes upon the stain. He had failed to notice that his Chlamys obviously made contact with one of the several pools of blood in Cleomenes' cell.

He balled his fists helplessly. He was trying so hard to spare her the sight of her father. He gave as little information about his death as possible.

_Now I simply confront her with his blood! _

-Is this his?

She asked in a low tone running her fingers tracing the pattern.

-Yes…

He did not want to lie and he saw no point in apologizing.

-I need to ask you something.

The stain was like a cruel witness reminding her of Theron's words, mocking her. She wanted to be reassured that those evil words had nothing to do with reality. She would never find peace if she received the wrong answer.

Gorgo faced him her deer brown eyes searching his. His own grey-green gaze locked with hers, he looked at her frowning his forehead slightly.

-Ask.

He thought she might want more details regarding the circumstances.

She placed her palms on his chest, her glance lowered to see the fang hanging on his leather necklace.

-The night you found such power and strength in yourself that you were able to kill the owner of this.

She slowly took the fang in one hand. He did not understand at first.

-Tell me that you did not use this power to end another life this morning.

She lifted her eyes again to meet his intense gaze.

He could not believe his ears. Did she just ask him whether he killed Cleomenes? His features became serious and his body tensed up.

She could not read his face first, she did not want to hurt him, but for the sake of her own soul's peace she had to ask.

-Is this… what you think?

She lifted her hand to touch his cheek while holding the fang in her other hand. She saw the pain cross his face, but it was quickly replaced by a well controlled anger.

-Have you been involved?

He took her wrist using lesser force than he used with Photine.

-What answer do you wish to hear?

His voice made it clear, that he demanded her to reply as well.

-Only the truth.

_Please… _

Despite the tight hold of his hand and the anger written over his face she felt no fear.

He eyed her features searching for a possible trap, but he could find non. Maybe she simply wanted to hear him say it once. Maybe it was nothing more than that.

-No.

Gorgo let out a silent sigh.

-If I wished to see him death I might as well have waited for the official execution to take place.

He added making sure that she understood.

-You said yourself that you think it was murder.

Leonidas stayed silent loosening his grip on her wrists.

-I need answers…

Her brown eyes pleaded with him for the first time.

-I need to know who is responsible for this.

His features lost their anger. He felt with her to some level. At least he did not like to see her sad.

-My men are still questioning the warder.

Gorgo swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. She could not allow herself to display her feelings.

-The moment I will have answers I will share them with you.

His voice was still stern, but the anger has completely disappeared. She nodded.

-You have my word.

-That is all I need…

Gorgo leaned against him, letting her face rest on his shoulder.

Even if he would think less of her now, she could not further deny that she needed support.

Leonidas hesitated before allowing his arms to hold her or the fist time.

He slowly realized that it was safe to show emotions. It was safe with her.

No one would see them.


	23. The gift

She liked the grand view of the city that offered itself from the balcony of the bedchamber.

It was better than what she had from her own chamber. She could even make out the temple of Apollo, though it was miles away from Sparta.

Gorgo watched the new moon. It's fragment was not enough to supply too much light.

She crossed her arms over her chest rubbing her arms as the cool wind hit her.

-Come inside.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

-The building stands downwind most of the time.

She broke into a smile.

-I don't mind fresh air.

-I know.

She stepped away from the door allowing him to close it. He left one torch burning, that was enough light.

-Gorgo?

She flashed him another smile, he liked that.

-Now that I am member of the Gerusia I will need to take part in policy.

Her face showed curiosity.

-I am no politician…

He was not sure what to say.

-…I am a soldier.

-The way every male citizen of Sparta is.

She reminded him calmly.

-True, but some are better with words, the way I am better with arms.

He concluded. They were now facing each other.

-I want to know whether your council is going to be available for me, like it was for your father.

She raised a dark eyebrow, feeling slightly confused.

-Have I ever denied you my council before?

He locked his grey-green eyes with hers.

-No.

Her gaze was sincere.

-Then again I have never requested your council before as your king.

She nodded.

-And I have never answered you before as your queen.

He stayed silent.

-Ask for my council Leonidas.

He waited for her to continue.

-Ask as my king or…

She took his hand.

-… as my husband. I will never deny you an answer.

Now it was his turn to smile.

-Be sure that I will always rely on your council.

Gorgo nodded confidently.

-Know that I would not want you to turn to anyone else.

He squeezed her hand.

Leonidas admired her even more. He smoothened one of her rebellious dark locks out of her face.

He had no regrets. He would have paid any fine so she could keep her long tresses.

-I want to thank you again for Ares.

She knew that he did not need to thank her at all; her dowry was meant to be his.

-You are welcome My Lord.

She said softly.

-I would like to give you something in return.

His hesitant words surprised her. She could see a new sparkle lighting up in his eyes as his features softened.

_What can he mean? _

She watched him run his fingers down her throat. It was a very good feeling.

-Close your eyes…

She gave him a questioning look unable to hide a nervous smile.

-Please My Lady…

She finally complied.

He had so many emotions running through him. Too many feelings he was not ready to deal with. However he could show her some of it by making her this one gift.

_I own nothing else of value… _

Gorgo kept her eyes shut not sure what to expect.

She felt his hands lifting her long hair from the nape of her neck; he fumbled with something she could not quite make out until she felt a small warm object touch her chest. She gasped when she realized what her present was.

Leonidas watched her open her eyes slowly, he was excited to se her reaction.

She stared first at his chest to where he had been wearing the proof of his courage ever since he returned from the Krypteia. It was bare, because the leather necklace that carried the black wolf's fang has changed it's owner.

Her features turned serious.

-I want you to have it.

She locked her gift into her palm and he placed his hand on hers.

-You would make me very glad if you accepted.

Gorgo was deeply touched. It never crossed her mind to refuse it.

-I shall treasure it above all.

They stood there like this for a long time reading each others eyes.

-We shall rest now.

He said in a low tone breaking the silence.

-Tomorrow is going to be a long day again.

-Yes.

She nodded her consent.


	24. What the law demands

He never realized that the simple task of blowing out a single candle would challenge him this much.

There was nothing difficult about it, he had done it uncountable times before, but right now he could not bring himself to blew out the small light, because if he did the descending darkness would rob him from a sight he had never truly witnessed before.

She had left his side after he suggested that it was time for them to rest. She walked graciously towards the bed and he gave that no second thought at first. He was about to blew the candle out when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of his wife.

Gorgo simply undid the two pins securing her Peplos and let the garment fall to the floor. She was standing with her back to him unable to see the awed expression on her husband's face. She laid down making it herself comfortable. The linen on the hard bed was the same as it was in her old chamber taking some of the uneasiness she felt.

It took him several moments to tear his eyes off of her lying form. He clenched his fist as he finally allowed darkness to cover the chamber.

He scolded himself silently. He could not understand what happened that left him feeling so strange. This was not the first time he had seen her naked, he should not be nervous.

He had been training simultaneously to the women countless times. He knew how they looked; he had seen Gorgo as well. Still, on those occasions his interest was focused on her skills, he admired her ability to throw a discus further than most of the women, or her precise aiming while throwing a javelin.

_All of Sparta had seen her train! _

What was different now?

He sighed while getting rid of his own clothing.

The realization that he focused his attention completely on her body was no good feeling.

He knew what was expected from them. The state demanded that he sired at least one heir or heiress to carry on their bloodline. Considering the fact that he was quite often engaged in battle it was probably expected to happen as soon as possible, before he achieved his glory without having left a child to take his place.

The Rhetra ordered it clearly, the Rhetra was made by Lycurgus and Lycurgus was the Law.

That thought infuriated him. He could barely control the anger that run through his veins like fire.

He laid down by her side felling his body tense. His eyes slowly got used to the darkness and he was soon able soon see her own glance resting on him.

Gorgo felt his tension, though she did not exactly know what caused it. She decided to wait and see what he wanted; if this was going to be their night than she was ready to seal their alliance.

She tried to silence the voice deep inside her that was telling her to wait. Her sense of duty was very strong. Stronger than the voice…

She reached out and touched his cheek running her fingers over his beard.

-I remember the time when you used to be clean shaven.

She whispered trying to break the heavy silence.

-That was years ago…

Leonidas replied still covering his anger. He was thankful that she had chosen to speak first.

-Does it disturb you?

He wanted to know. She caressed his face one more time.

-No. It makes you masculine.

Gorgo answered him honestly.

Another silence fell over the chamber.

He felt her hand come to rest on his chest making him swallow. They locked glances and he could clearly see her determination in her brown eyes.

That pleased him in a way. He understood now that she would not resist him if he decided to consummate their new relationship. On the other hand he also realized that she would only give into him, because of the law.

He took her hand quickly.

She raised an eyebrow questioning him. He did not push her hand away, but he also stopped her from continuing. She was confused.

Leonidas shook his head slightly.

He could not forget everything that has happened in the last week.

In the matter of a very short time both have lost a close family member, even though that fact did not bother him half as much as did the circumstances, but he knew it mattered to her. He could also not ignore how abruptly they have been more or less forced to marry, also the quick proclamation and the mourning that would last ten more days. It would be unnatural if he ignored all these facts and decided to take her, while he still had the image of her dead father's corpse weighing on his mind.

He admired her ability to step over all this and concentrate on her duty, because he was unable to do so. Then again she had always been wiser than most members of their family.

-You do not want me?

Her sudden question shook him up. He searched her face wanting to read her feelings, but he failed to succeed.

-I want…

He paused for a moment.

Gorgo waited patiently. She wanted him to answer even if the reply would fail to please her. She valued his honesty.

-…all of you…

Now she was not sure what he meant.

_You have all of me…_

He lifted her hand to his lips, touching her wrist to them never breaking eye contact.

-… when the time will come.

Leonidas placed her hand back on his chest, covering hers with his larger one.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she heard the voice inside her subside into silence. She moved closer to him and interlaced their fingers.

-Try to sleep.

He said softly.

The anger disappeared.

Even if every God on the Olympus coursed him, he refused to defer to the orders of the state in his house. The Council might think that it had control over every citizen of Sparta, even over him, but not within his own home.

He was his own master and he was not going to follow some law and inflict a wound upon their new and still fragile relationship. A wound he might be unable to heal later.

He smiled at her squeezing her hand.

-It's all right…

Gorgo slowly relaxed feeling that he was telling her the truth. She did no longer have to worry about having disappointed him. Sleep overcame her soon.

Leonidas stayed awake, he took his time to watch over her on her first night she shared with him.


	25. The lack of understanding

The servants had made themselves scarce as soon as the king and queen have arrived. The obvious tension was a sure sign for them that none of their services were required tonight.

Leotychidas showed his wife into their chamber and slammed the door shut.

-DON'T EVER put ME again in a situation like this!

He was furious. He could swear that his wife was taking every moment to humiliate him.

-Do you **hear** me?!

He shouted at her getting even angrier when he saw the disinterest on her face.

-I hear you…

She finally replied.

-Your **sharp** tongue will get us in trouble!

He pushed her down on the bed in frustration.

-You should learn that silence **is** wise!

She gave him a cruel smile.

-**I **at least had the nerve to voice my concern.

He could not believe his ears.

-CONCERN?!

-She had no right to go against our customs. Just because they are…

The king shoved his arms up in the air like he was trying to reach the gods for support.

-In Zeus's name Ligeia, do you have **nothing **else in mind, but Gorgo?

-There are laws…

He hated her hypocrisy.

-… you **never** cared about those laws!

Ligeia shot him a warning glance.

-I will not hold my tongue, just because my dear husband is too much of a **coward **to speak.

He leaned close to hear face so his brown beard almost brushed against her cheek.

-Your dear HUSBAND keeps in mind how insecure our current positions are.

She turned her face away from him.

-Need I remind you?

He tried to keep his voice under control.

-Remind yourself. Everything is **your** fault!

She shot back at him, pushing on his shoulders.

-**Careful Ligeia!**

She stood up walking away from him. She intended to keep her dignity.

-If you can not **control **your tongue than you better bite it off, before **I** start to control it.

He really meant it this time. Tonight they have gotten very close to an open conflict and he knew he could not afford to have the new king becoming his enemy.

Ligeia decided to take this even further, if her husband wanted to discipline her she would not be in his debt.

-That comes when you make a pact with the Agiads! Your **greed** has brought us this far…

She turned to him meeting his eyes.

Leotychidas furrowed his brow not amused by the tone she used.

-I do not remember you objecting when I was offered to take Demaratus' place.

Ligeia folded her thin arms in front of her chest

-I would have never been such a fool to take an offer from Cleomenes!

His lips turned into a knowing smile though the anger was very much present in his voice.

-I am surprised. Since **when** have you become such a great politician my dear wife?

Her own anger was growing stronger with every moment. She felt hurt and her pride would not allow her to stay silent.

-**Don't **mock me Leotychidas.

-As far as I am considered you are mocking yourself every time you open your mouth.

The moment he finished his sentence Ligeia walked up to him; she raised her hand slapping him hard on the face. Despite her thin form she possessed a surprising strength.

-**Dare** insult me again!

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand debating whether to return her loving gesture.

-I do not care what you think about Gorgo as long as you keep it to yourself.

Her dark eyes were on fire, but she finally managed to keep her shrill voice calm.

-I will not keep silent just to please you.

He put his hands on her shoulders squeezing just enough to make her feel how much stronger he was.

-I am warning you Ligeia!

He made sure that she listened and squeezed a little tighter.

-If your foolish insults towards the new queen **turn Leonidas** against us than I am going to send you to Hades with **my own **hands.

She tried not to show how much pain he was inflicting upon her.

-That **only** proofs what a real coward you are. You **are **afraid of the Agiads!

He let her go and Ligeia fought the urge to rub her shoulders.

-Presently we are very close to being debunked. I have no idea how much the old fool has told his brother before he died.

He tried to make her understand, but failed to accomplish as her reply clearly showed.

-Should I care?

She raised an eyebrow in disinterest.

-Only if you wish to stay one of the two queens of Sparta.

He was not sure how much it would take to make her see the problem.

-You can not scare me in the slightest.

She stated confidently.

-Do you **think** you are going to stay queen after I have been executed?

He used a voice that really made her feel like she was lacking any sort of intelligence. She could not bear that voice.

-**_I hate you._**

She hissed through clenched teeth.

-Do as you please, but do not forget that if I am **leaving** the throne I am taking you with me.

He pointed at her taking little notice of her anger.

-Maybe I should speak before the Gerusia and ask their allowance so I can divorce you.

Her sweetly forced smile and voice was now the one mocking him. He gave her a questioning glance.

-Is that what you want?

She squared her shoulders.

-I **have** the right to divorce you.

He nodded curtly.

-Of course! Divorce me, make a scandal…

His face turned serious.

-…but do **not **expect to live long enough to tell anyone of our little **secret.**

She felt a certain a shiver run down her spine.

-I am not afraid of you Leotychidas.

He stepped up to her, hooking one finger under her chin.

-We are in the same boat Ligeia. You and I. Whether you like it or not.

He forced her to look at him.

-Now listen to me carefully, for I do not wish to repeat myself.

She grabbed his wrist, but was unable to free herself.

-I will **never** respect you again. I hope you know that.

He raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

-Why? Has there been a time when you used to respect me?

She did not answer.

He pried her hand off of his and kept it down.

-You are **never **again going to speak to **any **member of the Agiads like you have done this evening.

He took a breath before he continued, his eyes never leaving hers, his hands keeping her still.

-You are going to come with me tomorrow and pay your respects to Cleomenes.

She gave him a disdainful sneer.

-Anything else you wish me to do?

Leotychidas managed to keep his control.

-I do not wish you to do it. I **command **you.

Her smile only widened as the hate continued to burn in her eyes.

-You may have power over half of Laconia, but you have no power over me.

For a moment neither of them spoke.

Ligeia was taken by surprise when he grabbed the stripe of her Chiton and ripped it open. The next thing she knew that he had tossed her on the bed unceremoniously.

-That **is** a false assumption.

She watched him pull his Chlamys down and an intense sick feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach.

-You are disgusting.

He didn't look up before he was ready to join her on the bed. Only when he continued to free her from her clothing did he answer.

-Since it comes from your mouth I will take that as a compliment.

Ligeia's struggle was brief. He was determined to teach her how much power he had over her.


	26. The sleepless

It took long until Morpheus saw fit for him to find sleep.

He had been studying her while she slept, but he did not dare to touch her yet.

He held her hand to his chest getting used to the foreign warmth her touch gave him. He had never shared his bed before.

He took in her features seeing them in a new light for the first time. His eyes lingered on her lips, before coming to rest on her chest. It rose and fell with her steady breathing. His glance slowly returned to her face.

He knew that there was still plenty of time for him to discover everything he desired to. He did indeed need plenty of time; he did not want to rush anything.

The flutter of her eyes was the last image he remembered before Leonidas finally dozed off.

It seemed like hours have passed when he stirred for the first time. It was still dark.

First he did not realize what was wrong; it took him several moments to notice that his wife's hand was missing from under his.

He turned his head slowly to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. He could hear her labored breathing and by the way she was bending forward he could tell what was wrong.

How could he have believed that the past days have had no effect on her? Dreams knew no mercy...

His first reaction was to reach out and touch her shoulder to calm her, but he quickly opted against it. Gorgo was very strong, and she probably did not want to show any weakness in anyone's presence.

_If I touched her she might be humiliated… _

He did not want that.

Leonidas stayed motionless being careful not to give himself away, but he continued to watch her.

----------

Gorgo was clutching the sheet at her side with such force that the blood drained from her hands.

She found it difficult to breath and she felt dizzy. She touched her sweaty forehead feeling that some of her locks were now pasted to her skin. There was a quiver in her stomach.

She had been hoping so much for some peace tonight.

Night after night the sounds of her father's laughter and cries were haunting her. The nightmares kept jolting her awake and she found herself shaking, almost suffocating.

She had been listening to these sounds for four days and nights before the arrest and after it she relived them in her sleep. It was too much, even for her.

_When is it going to end? _

She thought about simply returning to bed and hope for sleep, but she knew it was no use. It was already close to a miracle that she did not manage to wake her husband.

She remembered how good it felt when Leonidas was holding her this evening in the hall and she was tempted to feel that embrace again. On the other hand she did not want to wake him and explain what she felt right now.

She rose from the bed and walked up to the wooden doors which lead to the balcony. She opened one and stepped out welcoming the cold night air on her bare heated skin.

Gorgo scanned the city, but her eyes were drawn to the new moon. She watched the clouds passing before it.

It was too early to hear the jug of the nightingale, but she could clearly hear the cry of a wolf pack in the distance. It was not unusual and she has never been afraid of the animals. This time their song was even calming.

She felt almost ready to return when suddenly a dark shadow caught her eyes.

There was a large oak tree standing in front of the residence and after a short intense focusing she could make out the figure of a man standing in the shadow leaning against the massive trunk.

Her brown eyes narrowed and her fists clenched again.

----------

He was unable to pacify the rage that still kept his muscles tense and robbed his mind from sleep.

By this time he should have been the one to take the throne and take her as well.

How could she think she was clever enough to outsmart him? How could she deny his offer? How dare she cross his plan without a second thought?

His intense gaze fixed on the closed door of the balcony.

He had been so close to claim everything that was due to a king as his very own.

He thought that the fact that he was able to fine, insult and humiliate both Gorgo and Leonidas could satisfy him, but he was wrong. He even felt more stressed and his helpless anger was eating him up.

Theron was surprised to see one door open. He did not count on that and he quickly moved back against the tree hoping that the large shadow of the green would keep him hidden.

He watched as Gorgo stepped out obviously shaken. He wondered what might have happened inside to make her look like this, but his mind soon trailed of as his eyes started to roam over her naked form.

It did not take long until the cunning pair of dark eyes came to rest on Gorgo's chest. He furrowed his brow trying to make out the small ornament that caught his eyes. He had never seen that before.

The necklace was suddenly very familiar. His fists clenched involuntarily. He could not believe it.

_That will not help you either…_

By the time his eyes returned to her face he was met by the queen's angry gaze. He had been discovered.

----------

Gorgo could not believe her eyes.

The last thing she wanted to see now was the face of the man who she now nourished a deep hatred and disdain for.

Was he here trying to intimidate her again? Should she consider his presence as a threat or simply an act of insolence?

One thing was sure: she was not afraid.

She noticed him looking at her necklace. Her features stayed serious only her eyes were inflamed by the anger she felt.

Gorgo recalled his last words on the evening of his visit and she slowly closed her fingers around her gift looking him directly in the eyes.

_I am not alone anymore… _

Neither of them moved. This battle was carried out with their eyes alone, no words were necessary.

She was not sure how long it lasted before she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

-Your skin tells me that you are cold…

Her husband's voice was low.

She felt him standing close behind her, so close that if she wanted to she could lean back against him. She decided to do just that while watching Theron retreat more into the shadow of the tree.

He was still watching; she had no doubts of that.

-Yours is warm.

Leonidas could barely hear her reply as she leaned back against his chest.

----------

He could not imagine what she was doing outside for so long so he finally decided to follow her hoping that she was feeling better. He touched her carefully not wanting to scare her.

He was surprised to see her holding the fang in her hand gazing somewhat absent mindedly at the city.

_It will help you just as it always helped me. _

-Your skin tells me that you are cold…

He whispered into her ear feeling the coolness beneath his fingers. She was frozen for a moment before she leaned back against him.

-Yours is warm.

She let her necklace go and took his hand into hers bringing his arm around her hips.

Leonidas didn't move first being unsure what she wanted.

-Can we stay just a little more?

Gorgo already had both his arms wrapped around her letting her own arms rest over his. That was no unpleasant feeling, but he still could not truly read her thoughts.

-I need to clear my mind.

She told him softly and he nodded. A few moments more would do no harm.

He tightened his grip around her.

----------

Gorgo took her time.

She relished in his embrace, in the warmth and strength it offered while a part of her was determined to show the overseer that he had no place in her life.

_You will never deserve what you desire… _

She hoped that Theron took the sight of both of them in and would remember it every time he wanted to come between them again. The Ephor failed to poison her relationship with Leonidas and she wanted him never to forget that.

Only when she thought that enough time had passed for Theron to understand did she allow a small smile to appear in the corner of her lips.

She had won this battle, she had no doubts left.

She squeezed her husband's hand.

-Let us go back.

She tilted her head up so she could see his grey-green eyes.

-As you wish.

He returned her smile briefly.

----------

He let her go and watched while Gorgo disappeared in the dark chamber.

He looked around one more time his intense gaze scanning the city. His eyes wandered from torch to torch before coming to rest on the Temple of Apollo.

Something was not right, he could tell. Still he could not quite put his finger on it.

Sparta seemed peaceful which was quite strange considering the circumstances. Not that he was complaining; he just found it odd.

_There is something else…_

He frowned and waited some more time, though he was not sure what he was expecting.

Finally Leonidas decided to follow his wife. He closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed.

Gorgo seemed peaceful again and relaxed.

She moved closer to him than she had done when they first went to sleep. He did not object and soon her hand came to rest on his chest. She could feel his strong heartbeat.

-I am sorry… I did not mean to wake you.

He caressed her cheek before answering.

-Do not apologize.

He held her gaze pushing a rebellious lock carefully behind her ear.

-They will pass…

He said softly and Gorgo gave him a questioning glance; unsure what he meant.

-It will take some time, but the dreams will cease.

She smiled being thankful for his understanding.

Leonidas draw his hand back from her cheek covering her hand instead. He hoped that she could find a more peaceful sleep now.

----------

He had been trapped standing by the tree for too long.

He could not bear the image that presented itself on the balcony.

He had been angry until now. The sight definitely pushed him passed that point.

If this was her way of trying to get even with him than he had no choice, but to confess that it was working. He got a taste of both insult and humiliation that he had given them this early evening.

He wondered why Gorgo did not give him up to Leonidas, but right now he could care less.

He was forced to wait until both the queen and the king returned inside and the door closed once again. In the same moment he slammed his fist hard against the tree.

_This is far from over._

Theron left under the cover of the clouds which were hiding the pale new moon.

The first jug of the nightingale found him home.


	27. Being father

Present day. Four weeks after the birth

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonidas was on his way home.

His brown Chlamys was loose on his shoulders and waved in the lazy wind of the early evening.

It has been four weeks since his son was born.

He had been yearning for peace. He didn't ask for much… only a few days.

At that time he did not count on the fact that a newborn baby in the house was no guarantee for peace.

He also had to face the fact that Gorgo changed, she was strange lately.

It started on the morning after the birth. She got up and insisted on keeping her son in their chambers. Within hours she took every duty around the child over, leaving both her servants Ellas and the elder woman Desma confused. The very thought of a wet-nurse repulsed her, as she made sure to voice it on numerous occasions before the birth.

He was not sure what to do.

Truth was that he was not used to the baby.

He wanted to make no decisions regarding his son. It was the mother's responsibility to take care of the household and the children.

He did not want to argue, Gorgo was managing their lands and possessions very well. She maintained a strong grip on everything. If she wanted to care for Pleistarchos on her own, than he was not going to be the one to object.

He had enough to do himself.

The meetings of the council were frequent; he still got headaches every time he joined the Elders. It was no use, he would never be able to get used to it.

He also had to keep an eye on Leotychidas ever since he learned what dirty way lead him to the throne.

He was following Cleombrotus' training. Their relationship was not too good since their argument before he left to battle in Argos ten months prior.

He had some duties as high priest and there was a visit due to the Oracle at Delphi.

_…again… _

There were some cases every now and than, where he had to decide who was right and who was wrong.

On top of it, he could not get rid of the feeling that the Ephors kept a close watch on him, especially Theron.

Before the birth he was happy to go home after an exhausting day of policy, he liked and needed the peace Gorgo created for him.

Now that peace was gone...

His son was blessed with strong and healthy lungs. He had been to the Temple of Artemis to perform a sacrifice after the birth; thanking her for the healthy child. Now he wondered what sacrifice should be fitting to ask the goddess to lower the child's voice.

Thankfully Pleistarchos did not cry all day. He only cried if he had a strong reason to do so, but that reason came several times a day and by night.

He wanted no confrontation so he rather chose to leave the residence for any reason that presented itself. He got to the point that he was willing to join the Syssition at noon to take his meals there with the other men, though it was no longer compulsory for him to do so.

_…again… _

He did enjoy his brotherhood's company to a point, but he certainly did not value it over his wife's. Dilios told great stories about their past battles; Stelios was listening eagerly adding the enthusiasm of his youth to their meanings while Captain Sotiris was mainly teaching the younger hoplites even during the meals. He was comfortable in their company, but he could not deny missing Gorgo. It was also not easy for him considering that he had to eat every day with his younger brother only a few tables away.

What would he have, if he ate home? Nothing.

Gorgo paid little attention to him lately. She was busy with watching over the helots, making sure they did their job well; she went to visit their lands, which were build with their two Kleros uniting when they married, keeping most of their family's lands together. She has done all of that before, but now the times she might have left to share with him she chose to share with her son.

He was not quite sure whether he had the right to complain or not.

He pushed the gates open with a heavy sight.

Nothing seemed to have changed since he left in the morning. He was only able to make a few steps inside when the cries started.

_…again… _

He willed himself to stay calm. Leonidas loved his son with every beat of his heart, but the gods knew he sometimes envied Cleombrotus. His brother had the luxury the stay away with his brotherhood leaving Pausanias to Photine's care.

He sighed. Pleistarchos is going to stop in a few moments; Gorgo is going to tend to him.

Leonidas stayed in the hall and waited. After several minutes the crying still continued. He felt getting tense.

Suddenly the chamber door opened and Ellas stormed out. The thin woman had always been afraid of him, though he had no idea why. She avoided his questioning glance as she always did and pushed passed him taking Pleistarchos with her.

He frowned getting slightly confused. He walked up to the chamber and peeked in. The bed was made, the balcony doors were shut, a torched burned, but it was empty aside from that.

_Where is she? _

He listened waiting to hear any noise that would tell where to find Gorgo. Nothing.

**-Euaristos! **

He did not bother with hiding it anymore. He was angry. The elder servant came running.

-My Lord? You are home early.

-Where **is my** wife?

The old man seemed to think before answering, he was at unease.

-Well?

Leonidas clenched his fists, he had no intention on hitting the man standing in front of him, but he was aching to let his anger out.

-If you recall the Queen left this morning Sire, to look after the lands.

He fell silent when he saw the green flames burning in the king's eyes.

-If **I** recall?!

Euaristos swallowed hard. He may have gone too far.

-You do **not** want to tell me that she has **not **returned?

The old man opted for studying his worn sandals, rather than looking in his master's eyes again.

-I am sure she has a reason for staying longer than usual…

His servant whispered.

Leonidas was past the point of anger. A trip like that never took so long and she would have never stayed so long knowing that her son was waiting.

-I can **hear** a god reason **why** she should have returned hours ago.

He pointed in the direction where now both Ellas and Desma were trying to calm the child.

-Which carriage did she take?

He got no answer. Leonidas patience was wearing thinner by the moment. He scanned the old man's features intensely.

-She went on foot?

Euaristos shook his head. He raised his glance slightly to see the king.

-The new harness arrived this morning…

Leonidas could not believe his ears.

-She took a **horse?!**

This time the old man nodded stepping away not sure what to expect.

Leonidas took a long moment doing his best to get his rage under control.

He turned away from Euaristos and walked up to the small stable which only house two horses. He saw immediately that the only inhabitant was the calm tempered light bay mare that was Gorgo's horse.

_She took Ares… _

The fact that his horse was missing did not bother him.

She used Ares often as long as her pregnancy allowed it. She had chosen to bring the mare in to the city from her stables after it was no longer considered safe for her to ride the stallion.

Of course he knew about her trip to the lands today, she had mentioned it a couple of days ago. He only had no idea that Gorgo was planning to ride a horse instead of taking a carriage, not to mention that she would fail to return all day.

Leonidas wasted no time. He saddled the mare quickly and led her out of the stables.

-My Lord, it is getting dark…

Euaristos tried to calm his master. It was no good idea to ride out at this time of the day.

-She probably spends the night there, but I am sure…

The old man was not prepared for the king's next move. Leonidas turned around quickly trapping his servant's neck in the grip of his arm.

-**One** hint of a blind word **more** suggesting that she does **not **care about her son and I swear by Zeus I **will** break your neck!

Euaristos froze unable to breath for a moment before the grip loosened.

-I do not care how long you have been serving me; your attitude makes me **sick.**

He finally pushed the servant away and mounted the mare without a second thought.

-**You** should have notified me on the first place that she has not returned!

His voice made the old man tremble. He has never been exposed to violence before; it was not his master's way of dealing with his helots.

He was still shaken as he watched the king ride out leaving the gates open behind him.


	28. The importance of who you are

Headaches.

She opened her eyes briefly, but she closed them immediately. She was dizzy, even the way she was lying on the ground.

_Where am I? _

Gorgo tried to take another peak, but she was unable to focus.

_What happened? _

Even in the brief moment she caught sight of her surroundings they told her that it was dark.

_It should not be dark… _

She tried to think desperately needing to figure out the situation, but she only managed to get worse headaches.

She tried to move without success. Every inch of her body was demanding that she stayed still.

She took a few deep breaths fighting the sickness that overcame her.

Time passed slowly.

Gorgo tried to remember anything that would offer her some help.

She left home this morning, she was sure of that. The young helot delivered the new harness for Ares and she could not resist on trying it out. She had to meet with one of the headman of their lands, and taking Ares seemed a good choice. He would carry her fast meaning that she would be able to get back as soon as possible.

She wanted to lift her head, but the sickness returned instantly.

She recalled having met the headman and settling some pending issues with him.

Gorgo groaned feeling a throbbing at the back of her head.

She took Ares and was on her way back home before noon.

_Before noon… _

She remembered the endless cornfields...

and than…

nothing…

She opened her eyes hearing a loud snort close to her right.

_-Ares? _

Another snort and a strong nudge at her shoulder was her reply. Somehow the presence of the horse calmed her. At least she was not alone.

Her eyes started to focus, but her sight was still blurry.

The stallion beat the ground with his hooves and she could hear him walking away from her.

_-Don't go… _

Ares kept snorting and his nervousness gave her an uneasy feeling.

Someone or something was also there.

_A wolf? _

She quickly dismissed her first thought. If there was a predator lurking out there than the horse would have fled on natural instincts.

She knew it was not Leonidas. Ares would never react like this if his master was coming.

_The Krypteia… _

Now she felt a very human fear. If she was right than the danger was larger than she first thought.

A young man of eighteen, hungry, thirsty, determined, in the last stage of the Agoge poses a great threat. These future citizens of Sparta were constantly out there in the wild tested before they were allowed to return to the community. They killed the helots who were posing a possible threat to Laconia or anyone who crossed their ways. They killed for training, enjoying the Ephors' support.

If she was right, than she had to identify herself soon, before she was taken for a careless helot.

-I am Gorgo of the Agiads, your queen.

She hoped her voice sounded confidant and loud enough.

There was no answer.

-I had an accident.

At least that was obvious.

-I need help to return to the city.

Silence.

She tried to lift her head, but the pain instantly worsened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How he was aching to get a glimpse of her.

Helpless. Unable to fight. Unable to resist. He could have more than a glimpse...

-I am Gorgo of the Agiads, your queen.

_Oh, I know who you are… _

He clenched his fists staring at the stallion that blocked his way.

-I had an accident.

_A perfect accident, indeed. _

He was only a few feet away, but he was unable to get passed the horse. It was angry and he knew better than trying to be stronger than the hooves which threatened to trample him. He thought to stab the animal, but he soon realized that the risk of getting injured himself was too high. There had to be no evidence of him ever having been here.

-I need help to return to the city.

He felt the anger rise in him.

He wanted to teach her an important lesson about life and could not believe that he was unable to do so.

The horse pranced, his strong legs coming dangerously close to his face.

He got over his anger, he had to be realistic.

He could stay and fight the animal, wasting time risking being discovered, or he could retreat satisfied with the current situation.

He reluctantly opted for the latter.

He had been unable to see her, but in the same time she could not identify him either.

_The night is long and cold._

He wrapped his Chlamys around his torso and vanished in the night.


	29. Shadows

_The endless cornfields of golden color were slightly dancing in the late afternoon wind. _

_It was a day of tension; even she could feel it despite her young age. Her family was in a taut situation. _

_This afternoon she was taken out by their servant Desma, so she could play. Her mother joined them hours later and has sent Desma home. Now she was running through the fields liking the fact that somewhere they were tall enough to hide her from her mother's sight. _

_-Gorgo dearest, stay where I can see you! _

_She giggled and went even deeper into the field. _

_She was clever enough to know how to outsmart her mother. At least she thought so. She made a small circle and returned close to her mother careful so she could not see her. She peeked out and was surprised to see a young man talking to her mother. Gorgo crouched down not wanting to be detected, but still curious about the conversation. _

_-What is it? I do not like to be disturbed. _

_-He wants you to return. A messenger from Miletus arrived. _

_The man's voice was demure and her mother stayed silent for a while. _

_-Can he not manage anything without assistance? _

_-I am not here to discuss that. _

_-I know. _

_Gorgo peeked out once more. The man was standing with his back to her. _

_-I think you should return considering your… health. _

_-My health Leonidas? _

_Silence. _

_-It is going to be dark soon. _

_-I am not afraid of the dark. _

_-I did not mean that you were, but the nights are cold. _

_-I had no intention on staying outside with my six years old daughter, that I can reassure you. _

_Her voice was edgy and Gorgo straightened up when her mother referred to her presence. _

_-I do not wish to argue with you Zoe. _

_Her mother did not answer. _

_-I have said what I have come for. _

_Gorgo suddenly revealed herself and ran to her mother's side. _

_-There you are. _

_She looked up to see the generous smile of her mother's, she smiled back. _

_-The king expects you back my queen. _

_She could hear his voice becoming dry and official. _

_She liked her uncle as far as she was considered, but she could seldom see him. He had finished his Agoge a year ago that was when she met him for the first time. _

_-We shall return then. _

_Her mother had long black hair and brown eyes. _

_Gorgo liked her mother's eyes, they were gentle when they rested on her and she liked her hair wishing her own to grow that long one day. _

_-Do you wish me to escort you back? _

_She looked up to see the young man. _

_He had very short hair and had no beard, he wore a single tunic; she thought that to be funny. _

_-Thank you Leonidas. That is kind of you. _

_They walked a short path on the road until they reached the horse her mother has left behind. Gorgo was lifted up by her mother and settled on the back of the tall grey mare. She was joined by her mother the next moment. _

_-One more thing before we leave Leonidas. _

_She could not see her mother's expression, so she decided to study her uncle's instead. _

_He had a very intense gaze; she could not tell whether his eyes were green or grey. _

_-Yes, My Lady? _

_-There is **nothing **wrong with my heath. _

_His eyes were now green, filled with some sort of sadness she could not understand. Her mother's grip tightened around her waist. _

_-As you wish. _

_There were no further words spoken. _

_Their horse walked them back to the city with her uncle walking by their side all the way. _

_She remembered the cool wind on her face and the way the horse walked with a steady rhythm. Her mother's warmth lulled her to sleep. She only woke when they have arrived. _

_-Gorgo… _

_She could feel her hands caress her cheek. _

_-Wake up my dear… …we are home… wake up… _

-…wake up…

She opened her eyes to find it being dark all around.

She groaned feeling dizzy. Her eyes tried to focus searching for her mother, but the arms around holding her were not female.

She could hear a distant voice that was rather filled with fear. She was not sure who it belong to.

-Sire, let me help…

-Get out of the way!

That voice she recognized very well.

_-Leonidas? _

-Take the other horse!

She felt his grip tighten as he slid off the horse holding her firmly. She felt tired.

-I need the herbs and make it quick!

His voice was stern and commanding.

Her eyes closed again and only opened when she felt herself being lowered on to the bed. Now that was very unpleasant considering the pain in her back.

-Lay still…

His voice was concerned and she could see his face clearly for the first time.

-I will need to see your injuries…


	30. Even if it hurts

He knew the route by heart and needed no torch to light the way. The moon was large and white offering enough light for the horse to see.

He was sure that there was only one road she must have taken, the one through the corn fields, which was the shortest.

He was still angry at Euaristos; getting aged obviously took the old man his common senses.

However there was something else that was overpowering his anger. The same feeling he had first experienced while standing on Mount Taygetus waiting for the Elder to make the decision over his son's life.

Fear.

He tried to think over various reasons why she could have failed to return, but none of them made sense. In the end only one possibility remained and that was the cause of his fear.

He urged the horse not thinking about whether she was used to his more aggressive way of riding or not. Hebe was indeed not used to this treatment. Gorgo named her horse after Ares' sister. She had a strong contrast to her brother, she disliked speed; that was good when Gorgo was riding her, but right now Leonidas wanted her to change her mind.

Thankfully it did not take long till he spotted the large stallion standing in the road blocking the way. He jerked the rein with one powerful motion and jumped off Hebe not waiting for her to still down completely. The first thing he noticed was that the saddle was missing from Ares back.

_She fell off? _

He was not sure how that happened, but he had no time to think about it.

He followed Ares' dark glance pointing in the field's direction. He immediately saw her white Peplos almost beaming in the dark. He figured that she must have fallen hard, since she lay several feet from the road. The next moment he was kneeling by her side giving a heavy sigh of relief when he noticed her chest rise and fall. He touched her shoulders carefully shaking her.

-Gorgo?

Her skin felt cold.

-_Wake_ up…

He got no reaction.

Leonidas scanned her briefly over searching for any major injury, but he could thankfully detect none. He was still not ready to calm down. He had to know whether she only had a bad case of hitting her head or whether there was any injury to her back making her unable to move. Falling off a horse was more than dangerous, though he knew that she was versed in riding; she also knew how to land if she fell.

Leonidas wanted to leave for home as soon as possible. He got to his feet walking quickly up to Hebe taking her reins in his large hand. She objected, but he paid her no attention. He bound the two reins of the horses together, hoping that would encourage the mare to keep the pace up with the stallion. He returned to Gorgo and finally picked her up earning a slight groan from his wife. That was good, if she felt pain than she was at least not paralyzed.

-Can you _hear _me?

He slowly let her feet touch the ground wanting to see her reaction. She flinched.

_Good… _

He had no time to saddle Ares, so he had no option, but to ride bareback. He could have chosen the mare, but she was not strong enough and was definitely not fast enough for his taste.

-Stay calm now, this is not going to be easy.

Ares snorted as if he understood the request and stayed motionless, waiting patiently for his master to settle Gorgo carefully on his back, before joining her himself. As soon as he felt steady enough on the horse Leonidas pulled Gorgo back against him pulling his Chlamys around her, holding her tight with one arm, while he wound the reins around his other forearm.

He nudged the horse to move. It did not take long till Ares reached his natural speed, which was fast enough to outrun any other horse. This time Hebe complied, not holding her brother back.

Leonidas tried to clear his mind off any questions he was presently unable to find answers for. Right now his only dilemma was to bring her home, everything else would come later.

Soon the city came into view; the streets have passed them by one after the other until he could see the gates of the residence still open. Ares slowed down and entered the gates gracefully. Gorgo groaned in his arms and he could see her eyes flutter open.

-Wake up…

He whispered gently, hoping that the worst part was behind them.

-Sire, let me help…

Leonidas saw Euaristos run up to meet them, but he could not stomach the old man's presence.

-Get out of the way!

Euaristos stopped confused, not daring to say anything.

Gorgo's eyes were trying to come to rest on him, but he could tell that she was not really seeing him yet.

_-Leonidas? _

Her voice was weak, but the very fact that she spoke for the first time obviously recognizing him was enough for now.

He narrowed his eyes at the old servant, wanting him out of sight.

-Take the other horse!

He undid Hebe's reins with one hand.

He couldn't help, but think that if it had been up to Euaristos alone Gorgo might not have survived the night.

He slid off of Ares quickly and gathered Gorgo into a more comfortable position. Her glance was not focused, but at least she could keep her eyes open.

Ellas and Desma were standing at the entrance of the residence, not quite sure what to do. He walked up the stairs giving both of them a scornful look. He wanted them to know that he held them responsible for this, just like he blamed his own servant. Ellas lowered her glance instantly and even Desma opted against following him to the chambers, the king did seem irate.

-I need the herbs and make it quick!

His voice was stern and commanding as he called to them before kicking the door shut behind him.

Gorgo closed her eyes for a few moments, but they instantly shut open when he placed her down on the linen of the bed. Pain crossed her features.

-Lay still…

He waited till her deer brown eyes finally focused on him.

-I will need to see your injuries…

He informed her.

Leonidas knew enough about herbs, like most Greeks did. Only because Spartans went to battle prepared to die did not mean that they wanted to achieve that by not treating their injuries properly. He needed to know more about her condition though, to know what he needed.

-Can you see me?

She nodded slightly just to have her lips turn into a grimace.

-It hurts when you move your head?

He watched her eyes close and her body relax.

-Gorgo?

He stood up knowing now the first thing that he needed.

Leonidas marched up where he knew to find the female servants. There was already a pot of water being heated for the tea. He chose to ignore the women, who prepared some leaves, opting not to talk to him either. He searched the several jars till he found what he needed and left without a word.

He returned to the chamber finding his wife still unconscious. He sat down by her side and took some of the grinded leaves of rosemary and held them under her nose. The next moment Gorgo jerked her head away and opened her eyes, making an unpleasant noise.

-It obviously hurts when you move your head.

She looked at him puzzled.

-It is all right.

He caressed her cheek briefly.

-Juts tell me what you feel so I can help.

He could not read her features first only when her pupils widened and she gripped the linen at her side.

-I_ am sick… _

Without hesitation he pulled to the edge and helped her up, holding her head while she vomited.

Everything he had seen until now seemed to be the effects of a head injury. He had to check how serious it was. Leonidas rubbed her back before letting her lay back.

-Is it better?

She took a deep breath.

He slowly ran his fingers through her hair feeling her skull, searching for any kind of wound. She hissed when he detected the bump on the back of her head which was thankfully not that big. Gorgo gripped his arm instantly trying to push the hand away that caused her headache to reach it's peak.

-I see you can move your arms.

_Good… _

He carefully pulled his hand back.

-Can you move your legs?

That was still concerning him. She managed to pull her knees halfway up before relaxing them. He hid a sigh.

He knew that this was not comfortable for her at all.

Desma entered holding a large pot of hot water in both hands. Ellas followed her putting a cup and a bowl on the stone floor, leaving quickly before she was told to. The elder woman shook her head. She put the pot down placing the small sacks of necessary herbs next to it.

-Clean up!

The king ordered her before focusing his attention on the queen again.

Leonidas saw Desma leaving the chamber briefly before returning and taking care of the matter at hand. He paid her no further attention.

He undid every sack; pouring the water in both the cup and the bowl. Soon the leaves of comfrey were placed in the bowl to soak along with clean pieces of smaller clothes. The leaves of peppermint and celery seeds landed in the cup for a few minutes.

Gorgo soon had her first cup of tea ready to ease her sickness and dizziness. She tried not paying attention to it's smell and drank it out. The relief came soon and the sickness passed. She watched him prepare another cup and the strong scent of rosemary filled her nose.

-I am going to turn you over now. I have to see where you are hurt.

Leonidas started to undress her, freeing her from the dirty Peplos.

Gorgo clenched her teeth when he slowly rolled her over before cutting the rest of the garment off.

He narrowed his eyes first, but soon his features relaxed. Nothing was broken; there were several bruises on her back, one on her right shoulder blade that looked painful.

-This is going to hurt.

_More than it already does? _

Gorgo let out a weak laughter watching him pull one of the smaller clothes out of the bowl that was thoroughly soaked with comfrey.

-I will try to be careful.

He said seeing her slightly shiver. He rubbed the cloth over the bruises feeling her tense up. She concentrated on her breathing reminding herself that she was used to pain.

_This is nothing compared to the labor and still... _

She also reminded herself that it was no shame to show weakness; at least not with him.

She had done the same to him after he returned from battle with a very deep wound below his right shoulder. A blade from Argos marked him for life and he endured her treatment without any objection. The last thing she could do was to show that she was just as strong.

He rubbed fresh leaves of comfrey on her largest bruise to help the skin heal and to prevent infection. Gorgo grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. It burned.

-Some more…

Leonidas whispered letting her hand hold his. Her fingers dug into his flesh, but he did not pull away.

He finally placed a larger cloth on the bruise on her shoulder and fastened it there. He mixed some crack willow with the rosemary tea and helped her drink it.

-Good for your pain and headaches.

-Thank you…

She stayed on her belly knowing that the herbs needed time to start her healing.

For a long time neither of them spoke.

He did not want to ask his questions yet; he wanted her to rest first.

Gorgo only had one question, but before she could ask her husband Pleistarchos' cry penetrated the chamber. There was her answer. She lifted her head in concern to see Leonidas walking to the door.

-My Lord?

He turned back to see her trying desperately to look in his eyes. She couldn't. She was not well enough to hold herself up without getting sick again and from that angle she could not see his face.

His fists clenched suddenly thankful that they could not lock glances in this moment. He already felt guilty, but he was unwavering.

-Leonidas? _Please… _

He opened the door slightly taking a deep breath and turning his head away from their bed. Her voice reached him before he could leave. Her despair caused his heart to ache.

-Don't…

-I am sorry…

He whispered before closing the door, not wanting to carry on this pointless pleading. He knew what to do.

He found Desma holding the baby trying to feed it, but the child did not comply.

-Give me the boy.

The elder woman eyed him cautiously, not knowing how annoyed he was with the crying.

-Do I need to **repeat **myself?!

This time she obeyed. She practically raised Gorgo, but there were things she was unable to provide Pleistarchos with.

-Give her more tea if she is in pain and make sure she stays in bed!

Leonidas walked to the stables with his son in his arms.

Every servant avoided him on the way.


	31. Restless night

The loud sounds coming from outside woke her from her restless sleep.

It sounded like someone was beating at the gates.

Photine secured her Chiton around her body and put her sandals on. The stone floor was quite cold by night; that was only one of the many things which had been bothering her lately.

By the time she arrived in the hall the gates were already opened by her servant and to her surprise she saw her brother-in-law enter her residence.

She immediately pulled the Chiton tighter around her body, the last thing she needed was another humiliation. It had been enough when Cleombrotus had been discover in her home almost a year ago, that fact left both her and her husband in shame. Now if Leonidas saw her in her present condition she would shame the family again. She could not be discovered until it was over.

-I want you to stay where you are and name whatever your reason is to disturb me at this time.

She told him loud and clear, stopping him at a considerable safe distance.

She observed him noticing that he carried something hidden under his Chlamys. His eyes were focused on her, but she saw neither anger nor threat coming from them. She rubbed her wrist slightly where he once left painful bruises on her skin.

-I have a very good reason My Lady.

His politeness and silent attitude surprised her. The green-grey gaze traveled down her body and she could see him tense. She pulled the Chiton tighter around her.

-There is no need to hide your condition, I do not care and I will not tell anyone.

His voice was almost sullen.

She met his gaze confidently though she could not let go of her anger that was constantly around every time Leonidas was close to her. She hated him for humiliating her husband on more than one occasion. She could not help it, she had her own pride.

-Say why you are here and then leave.

The king of Sparta hesitantly revealed what he had been holding until now.

Photine's bluish eyes rested on her nephew for the first time. She subconsciously touched her own belly. She had not seen the baby before, since she could not leave her home. The child wriggled in his father's arm and made low noises.

She met Leonidas' eyes giving him a questioning gaze. He lowered his own gaze first before finally locking it with hers.

His eyes were sad and it looked like he was struggling to find the right words. He slowly stepped up to her letting her have a closer look on his son. Her glance softened.

-I need… your help Photine…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rode Ares as fast as he could. He tried not to think about what he had done.

Photine's condition was not a big surprised. She had not left her residence for weeks now.

He did not want to plead. Despite the not too friendly terms they have lately been on he counted on her feelings as mother. He hoped his sister-in-law would not turn him down when she saw the child. She had more than simple experience with children; she also had a wet nurse.

He left her quickly not wanting to give himself time or it would have been more difficult than it already was.

The night seemed endless.

He stopped the horse by arriving at the familiar residence built close to the river. He got down and hit his fist against the heavy oak gates several times. He waited hearing the inhabitants move on the other side.

This time the gates opened and he did not have to face some servant, but the master of the house with his Xiphos drawn.

-Sire?

The man was only five years older than he was. He was looking quite aged, even older than Dilios though they were born in the same year. He had shorter brown hair and a beard, his muscles rippled beneath his skin.

He was an experienced soldier, considered being the best captain, but above that he was considered friend.

-What happened?

He motioned for the king to come inside sheathing back his sword.

-I have little time.

Leonidas got a glimpse at a woman holding a toddler and two younger children standing around her. He nodded respectfully in her direction silently apologizing for the disturbance.

-Phile…

Captain Sotiris could tell by a single look at his friend that the situation was serious.

-… take the children inside, everything is all right.

She bowed to Leonidas before leading her children away. The king waited for her to leave them alone before turning to his friend.

-I need you to go and investigate something for me.

Sotiris nodded without a second thought and listened while Leonidas filled him in on the happenings of the day and the night.

-Is the queen all right?

Leonidas features tensed.

-She is going to be fine given a week or two.

He put both hands on the captain's shoulder.

-Whatever you find my friend I want to be informed. I do not like this at all.

-It does sound strange My Lord.

Sotiris agreed.

-Go now, I have already wasted enough time.

Leonidas' kept his voice under control.

The two friends parted. One mounted his horse and rode back home, one was about to leave his home for a while.

-Is something wrong?

Phile was a bit nervous. She walked up to her husband, who was already saddling a horse.

This sudden visit had to have an important reason and she wanted to know.

-Nothing for you to worry about.

He turned to his wife touching her black tresses.

-I am only going to return tomorrow.

They exchanged a brief gaze and she gently smiled at him.

-Tomorrow then My Dear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived home before midnight.

He let Euaristos lead Ares back to the stalls without talking to the old man.

He walked to the small fountain that was shaped like the head of a lion and washed his face thoroughly splashing cold water on the rest of his body.

He needed to calm. He noticed his hand still shaking. He stood there for long moments taking a few deep breaths before returning to the their chambers.

Desma instantly stood up ready to leave the room, only addressing him on the threshold.

-I have helped her clean a bit and she had two more cups of tea, the headaches are not getting better though.

He did not answer and she did not expect him to. She closed the door after she left.

Leonidas walked up the bed sitting down on the side.

He changed the bandage on her shoulder blade with a fresh one. She stayed silent and motionless though he was sure that she was still in pain. He took a jar and dipped his fingers in the oily substance. He gently rubbed the peppermint oil on her temple.

Gorgo's eyes were open, but she did not speak.

_I am sorry… _

He knew it was no use to say it again. He would have to wait. He knew that this was causing her more pain than any of her injuries.

Leonidas pulled the thin curtains around the bed together to keep the mosquitoes at bay and sat down on the bed leaning his back against the wall.

-Only for a few days…

He tried to tell calm his wife.

Gorgo faced away from him and he could not blame her.


	32. It has been long

Gorgo could not bring herself to say a word to her husband when he returned without their son.

She was angry, hurt and sad.

Leonidas took her boy away instead of letting her hold the baby. She wanted to hold him. She missed him already.

Obvious proof of that were her aching breasts making it uncomfortable for her to lay on her belly for long. On the other hand she was not able to turn on her back either without dislodging the bandage and causing herself pain again.

She was clearly frustrated.

It took her long to get enough strength together and roll on her left side sparing both the bandage and her breasts. It was hard to manage without getting sick again.

_The rosemary helped… _

The problem was that now she could not avoid seeing her husband. She did not want to look at Leonidas.

Gorgo gave a ragged sigh.

She studied his face. He was still looking tense, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the cold wall.

_At least we both are uncomfortable. _

She never wanted to spend a day away from Pleistarchos.

Even now that she may not be able to manage everything around him she saw no reason for Leonidas to trust their son to Photine's care. He did not even have to say where he was going, she knew. Who else could he turn to?

The anger in her was getting stronger again, but the more she watched him, the more it seemed useless.

She could no longer deny that he had saved her. Without Leonidas she might have never seen her son again.

He brought her home and took care of her… and then he gave her boy away…

_Only for a few days… _

She reminded herself.

_Men and women do not think alike… _

She sighed again.

He did not mean to hurt her; somehow Gorgo felt that it has not been easy for him either.

What could she do? Nothing...

She has to overcome this condition as soon as possible and retrieve her son. She had to prove to her husband that she was able to take care of the baby. Maybe not tomorrow, but within a few days she had to be ready again.

Time passed slowly and she could not sleep, the aching made it impossible.

She watched his eyes opening and he slowly turned his face to her.

She could not read his glance, though she suspected him being surprised to find her awake. His eyes appeared to be greener than usual, almost shining in the semi darkness the dying torch left in the chamber.

They held each other's gaze for a while.

He reached out to touch her hair running his fingers through the thick tresses and for the first time tonight his touch held no pain for her. She watched him changing his sitting position and lying down by her side.

Leonidas was unsure what to do.

He woke to find Gorgo having turned to face him. He studied her eyes searching for the blank anger and hurt he had witnessed hours before, but he was unable to find either.

Could it be that she was no longer angry with him?

He mused about that while the last flickering light of the single torch danced on her hair. He could not help, but reach out and stroke the rebellious curls. She did not object.

He finally lay down next to her.

She was a mixture of the strong scent of rosemary and comfrey, but he could still feel her natural scent coming through. The same scent that had mesmerized him before.

_Zeus damn Eros! _

He could not have these thoughts now that she was sick. On the other hand it had been too long that Gorgo focused her attention on him alone and even longer when they have shared the bed for anything else, but sleeping, especially ever since she decided to keep the baby with them for the night.

He missed her.

Leonidas caressed his wife's cheek waiting for any reaction telling him what to do.

Gorgo watched him closely trying to read his expression. It was not easy.

His fingers caressed her cheek, keeping their glances locked. The pleasant touch continued down her chin and her neck until his palm ran down her arm and she had to close her eyes.

How could she have forgotten how his touch felt? When was the last time she had been yearning for this touch? Not ever since he returned from the battle.

This touch even eased her pain.

Gorgo placed her hand over his her eyes still closed swallowing hard.

Her reaction pleased him. At least his wife was still welcoming his closeness.

His mind wondered how far he was allowed to go, but he soon realized that this was not the right time. He had to stop and be satisfied with the fact that she was at least no longer angry with him, that she did not refuse his touch.

_I need to stop. It is the right thing to do now… _

She felt his warm breath on her face and the next moment his lips touched hers lightly.

She wondered every time how a warrior was able to be this gentle having complete control over his passion. A passion Gorgo knew very well.

She let him kiss her holding her breath before responding. Her lips caressed his back, before opening slightly.

Their kiss did not last long, but the gentleness gave briefly way to more, letting both of them taste the passion they have been neglecting for too long.

She squeezed his hand before he pulled back. Gorgo opened her eyes feeling a bit dizzy again.

The torch finally died leaving them in the silent darkness.

She felt his arms carefully wrap around her so she could rest her head on his chest, his strong heartbeat filling her ears.

Gorgo closed her fingers around her necklace taking a deep breath. Leonidas covered her hand with his brushing his lips against the top of her head.

He treasured having her in his arms again reminding him of the peace she used to offer him.

He needed that.

He felt that the upcoming days would have little to do with pleasure.


End file.
